I waited so long for you
by WTfan86
Summary: Not your average Belle, she gets in with Mr. Gold, befriends Ruby, a good friend who means well, but a bad influence, Gaston is in here as well, it's kinda like a crazy soap opera, and theres flashbacks!
1. Fun with Ruby

**Hi all…I tried a different angle this time. This is my 2****nd**** fan fic for O.U.A.T based on Skin deep, episode 12. I was so inspired by this episode. Here's the downlow on my my story. I noticed Belle and Ruby are two different people. So, in modern day storybroke, I wanted them to become friends…I love how Belle is so kind, caring, curious…and a unique beauty. Ruby is a daring, bold, spontaneous women, with a unique beauty as well. Being the nerd I am, I thought they would make a great team. In the beginning there is a lot of Ruby/Belle. **

**Maurice owns a autoshop, and me being a array of mixed nuts, I wanted Belle to work for her dad as a assistant, but she is still Old Belle, just with a couple differences. Please keep reading, I don't want to give it all away. I am continuing this story as we speak. Please review, I welcome ideas. No one will be turned down. Help me, my fellow readers/writers. *By the way, there's a treat in it for you Camaro fans…aaaaannnddd *curtains open…**

Recently, her 24th birthday was a week ago. After helping her Dad, Maurice, at the auto shop at a extra 15 hours to her usual 40, she finally had time to go on a much needed shopping trip, with the birthday money she received from her dad and friends. She needed to get a few books, the newest novel by her favorite author, Phillipa Gregory, a repair manual for her crappy cavalier, and some new cloths. So many people requested oil changes this week, her dad couldn't keep up. Well, she pretty much earned back what she sacrificed for all her oil damaged jeans. She was in dire need of a haircut and brow wax as well. She felt she was looking like a long haired version of her dad. She laughed out loud at that thought. Shopping, and a makeover? It would be fun and would make any other girl ecstatic. But she was dreading it. All she wanted to do was was go to the bookstore. That was her favorite errand of the day. Belle thought differently…why not do the more dreadful tasks, and get the easier, fun ones later. Technically, her method was reward based.

Belle needed mental therapy…in the form of a cup of coffee. Granny's diner was a few steps away…why not?

She locked eyes with a well dressed man in his late 30's, or upper 40's, not sure. He stared at her though the window. She smiled back at him. He was reading a book, and drinking coffee. She was curious to see what it was, but she didn't want to become the creepy young girl…

Rumor had it, it was Mr. Gold. He literally owned the town. He would stop in and get his car, the one he seldom drove, maintenanced. He always asked for Belle. She always thought he was just a lonely older man, looking to speak to a young girl. She was the only one there. No one ever spoke of him being married, or dating. He was always in his shop, or sneaking a quick sip of scotch or coffee at Granny's, three doors down.

Ruby greeted Belle. "Hey girl, no date?" Belle laughed.

"No…-she looked at her tag…Ruby, I never have one."

"Ok…booth, or at the bar?"

"The bar please," Belle replied.

Ruby met her across. "What will it be, girly?"

"A coffee. Two sweeteners. That's all."

"No creamer," Belle shook her head and smiled.

'Oh…is your heart dark like your coffee…black and bitter?" Belle chucked.

"Oh, you are to funny! No, I always drank it that way." Ruby poured hot coffee, put in back on the machine and leaned in across Belle."

"You work at Maury's Pit Stop right?" Belle sighed.

"Yeah…I'd quit, but my Father loves the place as much as me." Ruby laughed.

"Girl, don't know how you can work at such a messy place, I love my clothes." Belle nodded her head as she sipped her coffee, then placed it down.

"I hear you, I am not that big into what's in, but, clothes aren't cheap, a cruddy pair of jeans cost about 30.00 dollars in this town. I'd rather spend it on a book. Matter of fact, I'm going shopping after this,- Belle pointed to her sleeve, a oil splotch and rust stain, yep".

"You had a tough day," Ruby asked.

"Yes…matter of fact." Belle looked around. "I got so many requests to do the oil, it's easy, but stressful. A lot of people are demanding. Are you friends with the mayor?"

"Nope, barely see her."

"Oh, ok great. I changed her car today…I wanted to scream. Porche's are so difficult. She was so demanding! Not even a tip!" Belle began to imitate her. "_Miss, please get me some coffee, I can't get up, so busy here with paper work….miss, miss, did you hear me? Miss, don't get your dirty self on my interior." _Belle rolled her eyes and laughed with Ruby.

"Sorry I'm airing my dirty laundry on you,"

"It's cool. I enjoy talking to people. Makes the shift fun," Ruby said. Mr. Gold looked up at Belle's direction. Belle smiled at him. She felt embarrassed complaining of a customer when he was one of them.

"I'm sorry Mr. Gold, am I being to loud?" Mr. Gold smiled.

"No Dear, I enjoy listening to the sound of your voice, and I had to look at the two pretty girls gossiping at the bar."

Ruby smiled. Belle blushed.

"Oh, I see. Thanks." Belle looked back and sipped her coffee.

"Mmmmm, this coffee is great."

"Thank you, I have a gift, I am the coffee goddess." Ruby posed with confidence. Belle laughed. Someone called Ruby's name.

Oh, sorry girl, I will be right back." Ruby scuttled off leaving Belle alone at the bar. Belle looked out the window, seeing a couple girls about her age walking by with bags. Laughing with each other, like they had no care's in the world.

"_My, I wished I had a friend, I can talk to anyone, but no one to share my secrets, my stories, to do pointless things with." _

"Uhm…hey Belle?" It was Gaston. A friend, admirer actually, she didn't want around. He was so annoying! Belle put on her happy face and moved on her stool to face him.

"What are you doing here," he asked, while running his fingers through his dark thick hair. His piercing blue eyes full of curiousity.

"Oh, I am just having some coffee, chatting with a friend…well, my server, Ruby…you?"

"Ruby…you got to wonder what she looks like underneath all that make up…she is a pest, won't leave you alone." Belle forced out a laugh. Once again, he spoke about looks. What's new?

"I think she is very pretty, and nice. We were having a nice conversation actually." Belle smiled when she saw him fidget alittle from feeling awkward. Gaston moved the chair next ti her and stood over her.

"But you look pretty as always."

"Thank you Gaston."  
>"Sooooo, how about seeing a movie tomorrow night?"<p>

"Eh, maybe. I have a lot to do today."

"oh, I was asking tomorrow,"

"oh…I have to, I have to…" Mr. Gold popped up from his book and looked at the damsel in distress.

"She's helping me at the shop, backroom needs to be cleaned, right my dear?" Belle forced a laugh.

"Yes, Mr. Gold, glad you reminded me, I almost forgot." Mr. Gold winked at her and went back to reading. _Thank goodness for Mr. Gold_

Gaston leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"Your going to still ditch me, for that old man, you know, both our Dad's been trying to set us up for how long?" Belle rubbed her eyebrow.

"Ok Gaston, I'm going to say this as kindly as I can. My Dad may like you, I like you to, but you are getting on my nerves. I am not into men my age. I like older men." Instantly, Belle got a idea. She looked at Mr. Gold, with affection. Gaston nearly spat in disgust.

"Are you crazy…look at me! He is like, 1000 years old." Belle looked up at him.

"Well, at least he knows when a girl says no. He would probably have more experience…in everything." Her plan was working. Ruby came back. She looked Gaston in the eye.

"Hi there…you gonna harass my girl, or get something?" Gaston walked out and muttered something of the line, ruby was a hag, under his breath.

"What's his deal," Ruby asked.

"Oh, he's been trying to date me for such a long time. Don't know why. Frankly, he annoyes me."

"Tsk, that boy is such a pain. He brings trouble and has so many chic's following him. He can't stand me, and I prefer it that way, Ruby smiled.

"You said you were shopping," Ruby asked.

"Yes, I was going to Abby's boutique, to go get some jeans. I should have my dad comp me for ruining them. He won't buy me a jumpsuit, or a uniform. He is soooo cheap!" They laughed.

"Well, I was going to Abbys after work, would you like to tag along? She has a sale on crop tops…I love those things."

"Yes, I could use a shopping buddy. If I had a figure like yours, i'd wear those to, Belle complimented.

"You can, you look the same size as me."

"What do you do to stay in shape anyway," Belle asked.

"Between walking around 8 hours a day, stressing out, and biking everywhere, it's easy." Ruby gave a smug grin.

"What do you do, Belle?"

I hula hoop, and survive off coffee and bread. I don't mean to, but I read so much, and am so busy, I forget to eat. Ruby chuckled.

Did you want to grab anything to eat before we go? In the backround, Mr. Gold laughed at their girlish banter. They could be so silly when they were in pairs.

Belle finished her coffee and laid a five dollar bill on the table.

"Ready when your ready," Belle said. Ruby yelled out to her grandma she was leaving, then the girls walked out.

It was only a short walk, about 2 blocks. Ruby was excited. Belle was nervous. She never hung out with another girl for years. She was so used to having her nose in a book, or being around the seven male mechanics at Maury's Pit Stop.

"So, how did you get rid of Gaston anyway?" Belle smiled a sly grin at Ruby, something she picked up from Mr. Gold.

I pretty much got help from Mr. Gold, he lied for me. Then Gaston got mad because quote on quote- Belle used air quotes with her fingers" why on earth would I prefer to choose to clean for a man that's like, 1000 years old, over him!" Ruby laughed. Belle continued.

"So, I pretended I was checking out Mr. Gold, saying I liked older men. It was interesting, then you came to my rescue."  
>"Wow, Mr. Gold…you are nuts. I hope he didn't get a whiff of that. He seems like a lonely guy," Ruby said. He can be kinda creepy."<p>

"I wouldn't know. Seems I'm the one who doesn't know him much. He's nice."

"He's nice until you break a deal." Belle thought back to those sweet, piercing gray eyes. How could he be that way. He carries himself as a kind, understanding man.

The two women entered the store. Abby was at the counter greeting them.

Ruby followed Belle to the jeans. Belle looked for 4 criterias, medium wash, no holes, average, and low waist. She was picky about the pants she wore. Unlike Ruby, who wore her jeans so low they left nothing to the imagination. After they found some pairs, they both went to the dressing room.

Belle picked two out of three pairs. She went back for a few shirts. Ruby made her way back , all the jeans in her arm.

"I'm going to jump on those crops Ruby announced with excitment" Belle laughed. She went back into the dressing room, she was about to try on a blue v-neck sweater, then there was knock on the door.

"Hey girly, try these on. Live alittle. Belle raised a brow as she grabbed the aritcles of clothing.

A blue halter top, a brown crop top with suede frindge, and a black, off the shoulder sweater.

"I don't know if I have the nerve to pull this off…"

Ruby yelled back from the stall on the left.

"Come on girl, you got the looks, get the cloths! Turn more heads. Enjoy your youth while you can. Why do you think I dress the way I do," Ruby preached.

"Well, I guess I could. Belle tried on the black sweater, with one of her jeans she choose to buy. Belle walked out.

Ruby came out. She approved.

"Niiiiiccceee," that shirt was made for you." Ruby grinned and she held up her findings.

"I found 5 crops!" Belle shook her head in amazement. _"I have my books and magazines, she has her tops." _  
>They went to the register, checked out, and left.<p>

Outside the shop, it was unusually quiet for a Friday afternoon.

"Well,-Bell started, thanks, it was nice to get out with someone for a while.

"Are you working tomorrow," Belle asked Ruby.

"Yeah, on the brighter side, it's the weekend, more tips! But next Friday, I am going out…to a party. Oh, did you want to come? We can show off our new cloths!" That pain in ass might come…"

"Gaston," they said in unison. Ruby nodded her head.

"You should dress really hot, to really tease him, face it Belle, deep down, us girls wanna have the power, in the form of teasing men." Belle laughed.

"Why not! Oh, I have to got to get my hair cut…not looking forward to that, I have a thing with people's hands holding sharp things, like scissors, close to my face…"

"Oh, go to the shop down the street, my friend Ariel cuts hair, tell her I sent ya, she might throw in a free be, or discount." Belle smiled.

"Thanks, Ruby! Well, I would love to go to the party with you. I need to get out. Sadly, the highest point of my social life, was with you today." They laughed.

"Ok girl…sounds like a plan, stop by tomorrow if you want to."

"I'll do my best. See you later Ruby." The women waived at each other and parted ways.

Belle had half mind to go over to see gold back at the restaurant. After all, Ruby left, she saw Ruby walk home after words. Bell made up her mind. _I will talk to Mr. Gold. _

To her dismay, the window was empty. _"Where did he go…" _she wondered. A idea popped into her mind. The pawn shop!

Belle quickly walked three doors down, then walked into the shop. Low and behold, Mr. Gold greeted her with a smile.

"Why, hello Dear, it's so nice to see your pretty face." Belle smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Gold, you always had a way with words…makes me wonder why you aren't taken sometimes," she said flirtatiously. He smiled at her compliment.

"Anything I can get for you?"

"Well…I wanted to thank you for –she did air quotes, rescuing me. That boy has been a pest for longer then I can remember."

"Anything for a damsel in distress." Belle felt a odd a tickle on her stomach, it wasn't bad, but it was unfamiliar. She was so drawn to his eyes. In this light, his eyes were almost silver. She wondered how many untold stories were hidden behind those eyes. She felt so drawn to him, and had no idea why. Belle wanted to say something, but she couldn't figure out what.

"Belle…" he said, with his silky, Scottish accent. She snapped out of her reverie.

"I'm sorry Mr. Gold, I…I am quite out of it today, a rough shift at the shop, then a busy hour with Ruby…I…I like your tie, it's a nice color, I love purple. _"Shut up, you idiot, your making a fool of yourself, just ask him already," _Belles inner voice screamed. She laughed nervously. _Great, now this man thinks iv'e come to hit on him. _

"Just to show my appreciation…I…I was wondering if you needed a hour of help…for free. I am just returning…a favor. Mr. Gold's eyes lit up as he smiled. Belle blushed so hard, she had no idea why all these involuntary things were happening to her.

"Actually, when are you free, I could use some things tagged and put away, new merchandise," he replied. Bell took out her planner. She skimmed through it with her finger.

"Well…looks like tomorrow is pretty open. How about it?" Mr. Gold nodded and held out his hand. She shacked it.

Belle was startled as soon as he took her hand and turned it over, knuckles facing up. He kissed her hand and looked up at her once more.

"It's a deal, your so kind." Belle let out a breath. "Okay Mr. Gold, I look forward to it." Belle waived and left. _That was crazy…_

Belle walked towards Ariels beauty saloon. Getting the hardest part done…

Belle was greeted by a tall, youthful, wavy red headed girl, looking to be right out of highschool.

Ariel smiled.  
>"Hello, do you have a appointment?"<p>

"No, actually, I feel bad I didn't make one, I can come back…"

"Oh no girly, we always have room for one more!" "What can I get for ya?"

"Eh…cut, eye brow wax…oh, Ruby sent me here…from the diner."

"Oh, Ruby! That's my girl! How about 10 percent off and a free French manicure?"

"If you have the time," Belle replied.

"Great…follow me." Belle was in awe of her as soon as she turned around. Ariels hair was so beautiful…vibrant red, cascading to the middle of her knees, it was so luxurious and soft looking. She had little pearls inter-twined all over her locks. Belle felt inferior to her already. _"If only I had red hair, not this mousy auburn stuff…"_

Ariel took out her scissors out of her cup containing sanitizer, and started combing out Belle's hair.

"Wow honey, you have some thick hair…are you Irish?"

"No, I think French. That's what my Pa tells me." Ariel looked at her intently into the mirror at Belle's reflection. I can see that! So…do you want me to add in layers, it looks like that's how you hair is cut. Leave it long?

"Yeah, I'd like that, please." It grew quiet between the two. After a half hour, bell got her nails and brows done. Paid Ariel a handsome tip, and left.

Belle ran home to sit on her feet and relax after this hectic after noon. She needed to change. She still had on her work clothes.


	2. was it all a dream?

**Fairytale land, summer** (I need suggestions on what to call their realm of their previous lives…and ideas?)

Belle rose up in the middle of the night. Strangely, she felt wide awake. But dread and paranoia filled her heart. She quickly put on her robes and ran to Rumpel's room. She softly knocked on it.

"My lord…are you awake?" She heard him cough a few times.

"Yes, come in dearie." That was odd, usually he told her never come near his room, but Belle never knocked on his door either. This time was an exception.

Rumpel looked up, as if a angel came through the room, to his bed, and looked down at him. Belle observed he was not his usual self. He always looked grim and washed out, but he was looked worse than over.

"Are you alright Rumpel…" He let out a sigh.

"Not sure dearie, I think I'm ill." Belle put her cool hand on his hot forehead. It was relief to him.

"Oh my…your burning up, I will be back with some water, and-" she took off his first quilt. She continued.

It will not be comfortable , but you need to cool off, alright?" Rumpel looked off into the distance.

"Allright," he agreed. He watched her leave and closed his eyes. He smiled knowing he was getting attention from a pretty, sweet girl, such as herself.

Belle returned quickly, gasping, handing him a tall mug of cold water.

"I will go out with a lantern and see if I can get some erbs and create a medicinal tea for you." She moved a loose strand of curly hair on his forehead and tucked it behind his air. How she loved his hair. She envied how a man could have such desirable curls a women always wanted. Belle let go and tried to turn around. Rumpel grabbed her wrist.

"no, no,no, Dearie, stay here, with me, until I fall back asleep. I am the great, powerful, rumplesliltskin, I make medicine to heal others, I will do it for myself in the morning. Belle's face was full of confusion and concern when he looked at her.

"But…you are so ill," she argued. He shushed her, like a child. Bell pursed her lips out of frustration.

"Can I at least bring the ingredients and supply's to you to help?"

"No…you mustn't even know the supplies of my curse's and remedy's…" he looked at her, deeper this time, and raised a brow.

"Why do you want to help me so much anyway?"

"Well, it's my job to be a caretaker, your part of it. I cannot watch someone fall ill, it's my nature to help." She smiled.

"Now…get some sleep Rumplestiltskin, it is late, about three in the morn." She tried to tuck him in, like a child, and quickly kissed him on the forehead. He was quite shocked. _Why was she being so sweet and motherly…did she have something up her sleeve…she's only been here for a month. That girl is out of her mind…_

Belle returned with a book. She propped herself, sitting up against the wall on the other side of his bed. He was so nervous with her on his bed, with him in it. She opened the book and started to read with one hand, her other hand stroking his hair. He looked up at her, like a frightened child. She yawned and looked back down at him and giggled.

"What is the matter Rumpel, go to sleep, relax, I am trying to help." He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off. He was starting to think, maybe he can choose to cure himself, and just die like this, with a pretty woman on his side, playing with his hair.

She studied him. As rough as his skin was, drenched in sweat, his sharp crinkles on the corners of his eyes, and his low, muffled snoring, he was such a helpless man, like a child. Belle grew fonder of him day by day. Secretly, she was happy she got into this situation. She became to know the real Rumpelstiltskin, as powerful and fearing he was…at the end, he was only a sad, hurt man.

Belle returned to her bed.

Morning rose, Rumpelstiltstkin created a cure, a felt like a new evil being…within minutes. He looked at his pocket watch…11:30, where was Belle, it wasn't like her to sleep so late. In his mind, he was wondering if she caught his temporary illness.

He crept upstairs. He heard her beautiful voice humming a old tune. Her door was cracked abit.

She carefully got out of her bath. Rumpel wanted to look away. But it was so long since he saw a beautiful women, let alone…nude. He noted the curviness of her body. What he would give to just touch her, to feel like a human again, showing his love to her. Belle turned around to pick up her undergarments. With her hair covering her bare chest, she looked like a beautiful goddess, emerging out of water, a beautiful work of art. He tried to take a quiet breath, so she couldn't hear him. He watched her put on her clothes, ever so gracefully. He checked his clock…11:52. Goodness, it sure took her time to get ready, are all women like this? After he realized she was decent, he was about to knock on the door, but Belle beat him to it. She jumped back seeing him standing there. Blushing, she wondered how long he was standing there. She got close to him looked at his face.

"Rumpel, you look so much better. I'm sorry about waking up so late, I was tired from taking care of you earlier." Rumpel wanted to smile, hearing her say "taking care of you." He laughed.

"That's ok dearie…I am hungry. I came to get my cook." Belle smiled at him and curtsied as he gestured for her to pass.

MODERN DAY

Belle woke up. It was still late. It was morning. She was angry knowing she slept through dinner last night, and missed out on going to the bookstore. All she remembered doing when she got home, was just planning to relax for twenty minutes. _I should have used the alarm… _Looking at the clock on her phone, she had three hours before helping Mr. Gold. She smiled knowing she would visit that crazy, sweet man.

She sat there for a moment, thinking of her dream…who was that crazy miserable man with her? He reminded her of somebody. Then she had a crazy idea…Mr. Gold! But why? Why would he be in her dreams. Maybe it's because she saw him and his image was embedded into her mind.

After a shower and breakfast, she realized she still had time to get to the book shop before Mr. Gold's.

"Dad, i'm going out for a few hours…"

"Ok, have fun, bring me a treat." Belle nodded her head, that's her father, loving his treats.

"Love you pa, good-bye!" Belle left.

It was a nice day at the bookstore. A place were Gaston never inhabited, only filled with people who had one thing in common with her…enjoying to read. It was her sanctuary.

Belle placed her selections on the table. She went to the autosection to get a manual for her crappy car. The idea of it boiled her blood. She skimmed along the spines…Chevy Camaro…caprice…cavalier! She had the oddest impulse to grab the one for the Camaro. On the cover was a bright white, t-top Camaro. A work of art…she started to wonder, did she even want to fix that dump on wheels? Belle decided, instead of buying a repair manual…she was going to get a newspaper, for it's classifieds and use her savings to buy a Camaro. Excitement fluttered in her stomach. She looked at her watch. She should get going.

Belle paid for her things and walked over to Mr. Golds.


	3. Mr Golds fun and games

Mr. Gold looked up. He saw a young burnette walk in a blue knee length dress and boots. It was Belle.

"Hello Belle, you clean up nicely…" Belle snickered. She remembered coming in here, in her dirty cloths yesterday.

"Oh, I just got off work, just to clearify the fact I don't dress like a slob"

" I see." He opened the gate attached to the counter and waived her to come in. She did as he asked. Mr. Gold let her to the back room. Just take this gun here, the stickers are loaded, he showed her a paper. Here is the items on the sheet, and the prices next to it. He leaned over her to show how the price gun worked. It was effortless for him being he was at least 5 inches taller than her. Belle's chest tightened and her heart pounding, rapid heartbeat surged through her veins. She was hoping he didn't see her close her eyes for a few seconds, to take in the moment. _"What's going on with me…why is he making me panic so much…"_

"Any questions… "Dearie?" Belle gulped. She almost fell when she hear that word...she felt de javu all over again. So many odd images came flooding into her mind, him as his monstrous form, she dressed to the nines in a beautiful blue dress, surrounded by walls fit for a castle, the two sharing a kiss at a spindle wheel.

She looked at him like he was a breath of fresh air. He smiled back, his eyes seemed to stare into her soul. She tried her hardest to contain herself.

"No…Mr. Gold…seems easy to me." He patted her shoulder and left. Bell passionately threw herself into her work. She could not concentrate at all. She couldn't stop thinking of all the attention she put into Mr. Gold. Her dream, the visions she had when he was standing over her. She watched him walk out.

A half hour passed. She got all the items off the list finished.

"Mr. Gold," she asked. Nothing. She peered around the entrance of the room. No body. She felt hesitant of walking behind the counter. She wasn't sure of how much he would trust someone he met within a two day span. 

"…Where are you…" She decided to lift up the gate and get back out on the floor. He was nowhere to be seen. _"Oh, the bathroom." _Belle went to the door and knocked. Nothing. Her brows frowned out of frustration. She decided to go back to the backroom. She almost jumped when Mr. Gold was sitting in her chair looking at his newly priced merchandise. She had a look of horror on her face.

"Nice work…your quick."

"Thank you." He waved his hand to the two cups of tea on the table.

"I brought us some tea. Where you looking for me." Belle rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah, honestly, I think you ripped 10 years off my life." She giggled. "You scared me. You're a swift one."

"I can be sneaky," he winked. He handed her a cup, his hand brushed her's…she nearly dropped it from the explosion of excitement within herself.

Belle sat down on the chair next to him.  
>He stirred his tea…looking into her eyes.<p>

"Are you ok Belle, am I making you uncomfterable?"

"No…Mr. Gold." She shot him a warm smile.

"Your doing the opposite, I'm very content actually."

"Good."

"Is there anything you'd like to get off your mind…you seemed bothered.

"No…I'm nervous when I get to know people." She felt oddly compelled to tell him about her dream. But he probley didn't like the fact that he looked evil and disturbing. But on the other hand, she just met him…

Mr. Gold still looked at her, marveling in her young beauty and sweet demeanor.

"I only saw you a few times the last 6 months…were have you been hiding? Did you just move here, to storybrook?" Belle looked up from her tea at him.

"No, I have been here since I could remember. I only have been working for my pa about 1 year. Been busy with other things, I was working at the library for a while. I liked it, but my pa started asking for help here and there, and before I knew it, I was working full time there."

"He's a good father to you, eh?" Belle nodded.

"The best. He can be preoccupied, but he's only doing his best. I am fortunate, some other people don't have good fathers."

"I used to be a father…long time ago."

"What happened, if I may ask."

"The mother left us…he died, in a accident." Belle patted his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear that," . Belle eased herself in her chair. She felt more relaxed.

"Are you married, or with someone…I never see you with anyone. I should be one to talk." Belle smiled.

He smiled back.

"No…I'm waiting for a special someone." Belle looked at her empty cup. This was it, will she leave…or stay.

"Is it alright if I have another cup, Mr. Gold?" He stood up and took it out of her hand, locking his gaze with hers. Belle looked down, her cheeks flushed.

"Yes, yes, of course."

He went in the front of the store.

"_That poor soul, he is really something…why do I feel this way around him…I wonder…"_

Mr. Gold came back and handed her a fresh, filled cup of tea. Mr. Gold looked at her with interest.

"Now…tell me miss Belle, how are things in your life…are you with a certain someone?" It looked as if he braced himself.

"No, not me. No one ever caught my eye. I feel, there is someone out there, and I have to just wait. It's hard to find what your looking for, if you don't know what it is, right?"

"_That's the problem my dear girl…I know what I am looking for and you are sitting right in front of me…damnit women, I wished you would wake up." _He thought to himself_._

He took her hand and held it. He looked deep into her eyes.

"You seem wise beyond your years, dearie." Belle laughed.

"You know, I don't want to come off strange…but when you say dearie, I get déjà vu. The funny thing is, I never heard anyone say it until I met you. He looked at her with a seductive smile, his eyes gleamed, almost inhuman.

"I tend to have that effect on people…" She looked at him with a half smile.

"It's working…" She grabbed the arm rests on her chair to the point where her knuckles were almost white. Was she flirting with an older man?

Mr. Gold skimmed the rim of his cup with his long slender fingers.

"And what effect would that be…dearie?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…why would you like to know…Mr. Gold," Belle said slyly.

"hymm, I like it when you say my name, it has an effect on me, when I hear it from you."

He looked her up and down once more, in that form fitting cotton dress she wore. Belle wanted him to. He couldn't handle the tension. It was the tension he wanted with her, but not this soon, not with his lost love.

"I am going to get some tea…be back in a moment. He rose up and brushed against her. Belle nearly lost it. She felt disappointed. She decided to get up and ask Mr. Gold to show her around the shop.

She stood behind him, and tapped his shoulder. Mr. Gold relished in her touch by closing his eyes. He opened them before he turned around. I was wondering…if you could show me around the shop…there's so many neat things in here…I never had a chance to look.

"Of course I will Belle. He followed her to the outside of the counter.

"Anything in particular," he asked.

"I was hoping the tea sets…I kinda have a weakness for them. Don't know why." She let out a nervous laugh. Mr. Gold took her by the hand and led her across the floor. She looked at the beautiful pieces. Some new, some old. Lots of them were intricately painted. She looked up at a small shelf reserved for one teacup…it was chipped. In front of the cup said "not for sale."

Mr. Gold stood behind her, closely.

"Mr. Gold?"

"Yes…"

"why is that chipped cup not for sale?"

"It holds more worth to me then money. A woman I loved broke it…it's kind of a humourus personal joke to me. It tortures me at the same time." Belle turned around, barely having enough space to do so. He technically had her trapped, his arms leaning on the counter.

"Can you tell me about her…please? She must have been one upstanding women for you to keep such a thing in her honor."

"Yes…not much to tell though, she was beautiful, you're a dead wringer for her matter of fact."

Belle's stomach fluttered when he said that disturbing compliment.

"She was a one of a kind, she was there for me when no one else was, she brought out emotions in me I forgot I had…like you do." Belle was looking at his tie again…then her bright teal eyes looked up at him, with a flirtatious smile.

"Your such a dog, Mr. Gold, you better be careful what you say, i'm a strang un predictable girl…"

He caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes. He put his arm back down, subconsciously, trapped her between him and the counter. Belle was enjoying this game.

"I really loved that girl, her family pretty much disowned her for being with me, I tried to find her, but it was to late"

"I didn't know family's could do such a thing."

"Love does good and bad things. It's un predictable." Belle didn't bother asking what happened. She didn't want to ruin this moment.

There was a knock at the door. It was Ruby "What the hell" she mouthed. Belle wanted to die. Mr. Gold eased back.

"Well, dearie, I guess it's time to end out lovely time together. I hope to see you sometime soon." He lightly grabbed her hand and kissed it. Such a old fashioned gentleman…

Belle walked out of the shop, Ruby waited without a word. Belle watched Mr. Gold lock the door behind her. They locked a gaze for a moment. He smiled at her and turned around.

Belle felt like a young, happy schoolgirl, that got her first kiss from a crush.

They two women walked. Belle wasn't sure to say anything…did Ruby even notice? She looked at Ruby…she could tell the girl had something on her mind, and she needed to share it.

"Soooo, getting yourself a silver back , eh?" Belle raised her brow.

"And what's that?" Ruby snickered.

"A silver back is the male equivalent of a couger, you know, someone older you want to screw."

Belle placed her hand over her mouth and looked at her bold friend in disbelief.

"Ruby!" The two threw their heads back laughing.

"Seriously Bell's, you looked like you were getting your mack on with Mr. Gold.

"No…we just had a moment. We both have trouble getting dates…were loners."

Ruby put her arm around Bell as they were trolling along.  
>"Fear not my lil buddy, you have me now, were gal pals. Your not a loner anymore." Belle felt so touch."Awe, thanks Ruby<em>." <em>

"By the way Bell's, you dress is cute! Glad you look awesome, I was looking all up and down main st. for ya. Did you wanna hit a bar up with me, for a couple hours. We have till one…got to work again 8-6."

Mr. Gold gave Belle enough confidence to do anything at this moment. She really wanted to go home and think about him all night. But she didn't want to lose her one and only friend.

"Lets go rule the night, Ruby…by the way..?

"Yeah," Ruby asked.

"You are such a bad influence on me, it is fun…" Ruby laughed.

_Soooo…is it getting hot in here or what? Lol. Let me know what you think. I want this to become a masterpiece. Please, don't hold back. Please review. _


	4. Troublesome haystacks

Fairytale land (come on people, if you don't like the title…speak up…please?)

Rumplestiltskin sat at his table, deep in thought. He looked up as soon as he heard slow footsteps and the tinkering of silver. Belle set his breakfast and tea on the table.

"Good morning Rumpel…how are you?" Belle took his plate and tea off the tray and set it in front of him. She took her tea and seat in the seat nearest to the right. He watched her assemble her tea. She stirred and looked up at him. She caught him staring at her.

"I'm sorry Rumpel…do you not like your breakfast…I try to make your eggs the same way-" He did his classic giggle.

"No Dearie, it just amazes me how you can do anything, simple as stirring tea, and make it look so elegant."

"Thank you, your very sweet." He laughed again.

"That is something you will seldom see."

"Well, I'll enjoy it when the time comes…and I love how you laugh."

Belle got up and looked out the window. Ever since that curtain was torn down, it was her new favorite spot. It came in handy since this was the room Rumpelstiltskin spun his hay as well. Belle secretly looked forward to those moments. When she was done with her cleaning around the afternoon, there were less tasks to be done. She got his castle in order in no time. For a man, he wasn't very messy.

"What are you looking at Dearie…" Belle turned around, he was standing right behind her.

Belle gasped. "Oh Rumpel…please stop that."

"What, Dearie?" He cocked his head to the side, amused.

"Sneaking up on me like that… it's creepy. I don't even hear you walk over sometimes."

"I didn't walk." She turned back and looked out the window.

"I have news for you dearie..." "_News in this place," Belle thought. It was just the two of them. "A rabbit hopping along his front yard is even the most exciting news…"_

"What is it," she asked, still looking out the window.

"The ogre war is over." She looked down at the ground and swallowed. She braced herself for what he was about to say.

"Your Father's guards are coming to take you back, as part of our deal…" That's when Belle turned and looked straight into his eyes, searching for lies, or the truth. She was hoping to find lies.

"Your…joking, right?"

"No dearie." Belle crumbled on the inside. She didn't really want to leave. She grasped his shoulders, still looking into his eyes.

"Do…" Rumple raised an eyebrow. She continued.

"Do, you like me here, with you."

"Of course, dearie. But a deals a deal, and why would you want to stay with me when you have any pick of men…and your family."

"Yeah…how about that," she muttered, still holding on to him, but looking down at the ground this time. She looked up at him, staring into those hypnotic dark eyes.

"You…I…I don't want to leave you. I am happy with the way things are." He nearly lost his balance, he wasn't ready for that statement. He never heard a woman say that to him…ever!

"What?"

My father, he isn't very kind to me. Maybe I bring it upon myself. I try my best to behave, like a lady. But he lashes out at me, ever since my Mother died, when I was a child. He keeps me in a tower, with only essentials. Honestly, with your mirrors covered, it usually goes unnoticed. He never let me have a mirror. He tells me often, of how disappointed he is, that I survived birth, and not my twin, who was a boy. He makes me feel like a failure…no matter what I do, I can't make him proud. This engagement to Gaston, there's an opportunity, right there, but I can't…I'm selfish, perhaps. But I can't. You make me feel…like I am entitled to self-worth. That's something I always wanted, that you can't buy with a curse, or a spell, or money. "Yes, ever since you came to my home, and took me…you were nearly my hero."

He never realized that, by taking her for his selfishness, he helped her beyond repair.

"Me, a hero," he questioned.

"Yes, this life, you gave me. I love it. I have a job here, I have meaning. You wanted me here to be your companion, I value our friendship. I look forward to the next morning living here…even the cleaning." She laughed, trying to hold back her tears. She turned around so he couldn't see her eyes water.

"But…aside from the books, and everything else…you're the most important part to me." Rumplestiltskin nearly had to brace himself. He couldn't believe the impact he made on this girl. His heart melted. He stood closer behind her, his hands on her shoulders, then her slid them down and hugged her. He leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Well then dearie, we must put on a show. They're going to be here…now!" He giggled. They heard the clomping of horse hooves. Belle turned around and look at his with a raised brow. Was this laugh out of habit, or happy he could rid of her?

"Oh, do I have a plan…but are you willing to partake," she whispered in his ear. He laughed.

"Oh, that laugh," she said"

He linked her arm with his. They were trying to tread quickly through the castle.

"Now Rumpel…do you like games?"

"I sure do…what game did you want to play?"

"A game of pretend." Belle still held his interest.

"Go on," he said.

"Well, my friend….you said, we have to put on show right?"

"Yesss…"

"Well, I am going to act like, I am madly…" she laughed nervously, to neutralize her boldness.

"Madly in love with you, and you are more valuable to me, then life itself." He giggled.

"I like this game…"

"It's a done deal then." Belle smiled.

"Dearie, that is my line."

"Well, find another." Belle observed how he showed his dismay, putting his hand elegantly on his chest, and looked at him with his mouth open and his eyes wide, same as when he first spoke to her father's home.

They finally reached the front courtyard. Twelve men were waiting on horses in the front. One horse had a empty carriage…reserved for Belle.

They saw the couple come out, arm in arm.

"Well my dearie, looks like we have company…we should have taken out our best china…" Belle did her best to hold back from exploding with laughter. She could tell she would have a blast with this charade.

"Oh, yes. They could have….made arrangements," Belle playfully replied.

It was no longer fun when the guard spoke.

"Sir Rumplestiltskin…as you know, the ogre war is over, pertaining to your contract, we are here to get our collateral…Belle." He looked at Belle and waived to the carriage.

"Come along my lady, your carriage awaits." Belle kissed Rumplestiltskin on the cheek, for a confidence booster, then smiled.

"Actually…I'd like to stay."

"WHAT," the dozen guards said in unison.

"Yes, you heard me."

"You are engaged…to Sir Gaston!" Belle waived her hand, to throw the idea over her shoulder.

"He can have another, I found what I want." The guards could not adjust, or even comprehend to her new found attitude. She was not the quiet, submissive Belle they were used to.

"Please, lady Belle, amuse us…why him?"

"Well- she looked at him with deep admiration, Rumpel did the same. She tore her gaze from him and looked back at the guard.

"Where to start…so many reasons." Rumple did his best to not jump or dance for joy. He was loving every second of this charade.

"He didn't really, go through with his wants of me…he actually, waits on me, hand and foot. He gets me, whatever my heart desires…and just look at him, I haven't seen a better dressed man in my life. He treats me, as if I was his own queen. He does anything and everything for me. I am quite smitten with him. He is so intelligent, and the power he has, even if it's a love spell he cast over me…I don't want it broken." Rumple did his best to plant his feet on the ground, he so badly wanted to dance. Belle went on.

"And those eyes…I get lost in them every time. He never complains, especially when I try to cook for him, to show my appreciation…he does nothing but tells me how great I am. I could go on about the others things, he does for me that I love…but it would be inappropriate." Belle looked at him.

"Now, do you have anything to say, I am finished…my…love?" Rumple giggled. He was enthralled in this moment of lies. His locked eyes with the guard conversing with them.

"Belle's engagement with that, Gaston thing…is null and void. I am her new fiancé. We are to be married next fall." Belle pouted.

"I wanted earlier, but he insists, on waiting a year…can you believe that…such a gentleman," Belle smiled.

"You are under the creatures, and devils spell! The guard descended from his horse, holding his sword, walking towards Belle.

Rumplestiltskin stepped in front of her, waiving his finger in the guards face.

"Tsk tsk, eh, eh, eh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. My "queen", has spoken. She wants to stay here, with me…forever! Now, put your sword away, and kindly leave. I will send someone up with gold to her father, in exchange for her. Don't know how much…she is priceless." Belle sighed, pleased at his retort. She fanned herself with her hand. She couldn't take the flattery, it was too much.

Suddenly, all the guard's descended off their horses, closing the gap between them. They were taking her by force.

With a snap of Rumpulstiltskin's fingers, black smoked cleared way. Left in the guards places were swords and stacks of hay. Belle couldn't believe it, for the first time, she was actually quite freighted of him.

He turned around and grinned…ecstatically. He did his classic leap and giggle.

"Well Dearie, I hope you weren't attached to any of those haystacks…" Belle was lost for words. All she could do was shake her head.

Mr. Gold awoke. He looked down at his pants soaked in tea. He was angry at himself. _"I must have fell asleep with tea in my lap. Am I already losing it…"_

Mr. Gold sighed. "What time is it anyway?" He looked at his pocket watch. _2:30 in the morning, oh goodness. I better get my old bones home." _He got up, locked the door behind him, and walked a block home. Mr. Gold thought about his dream, more of a flash back, actually. When Belle was with him, in his previous life. _"If only she realized, that her dark prince was so close to her, within reach. That she saw me today…so close. She's so close, but then, so far away. My, how I wanted to take her in my arms, and kiss her. That's all it would take…a kiss. But no, I have to drabble about a tea cup…one she broke after all. If only I kissed her, everything would come flooding back into that pretty head of hers. _

Well…I hoped you liked it! More to come. Been busy. Please review, I'm starting to wonder if anyone likes my story. I review every story I read…. Thanks for reading.


	5. Gifts for Belle

It was a new day. Belle was quite tired from last night. Recalling coming home, no sweet in hand for her dad, so she stayed up making brownies by scratch till 3 in the morning.

She hopped out of bed and into the shower. Afterwards, she tried to find come cruddy jeans and a a t-shirt. Score! Her Dad had neatly folded clothes on her desk. She felt guilty. Her dad seemed to play both roles of Mom and Dad, and did too many things. Belle felt like she had to do the cleaning, he was trying to raise her. If only she found someone to care for her poor, lonely pa. Belle would show her appreciation by cooking him dinner 4 nights out of the week, cleaning, and helping him with the smaller bills. He did favors, like her laundry, to show he appreciated all she's done. But she didn't want him to. She wanted him to realize, Father's day is not the only year he should get recognition for his good parenting.

She threw on her clothes, brushed her hair, teeth, put on her make-up, and got ready to get filthy at work. She looked at her watch. She had a half hour. She decided to run over to Granny's and get a cup to go.

The restaurant was pretty filled up for a Sunday. "_Starting a 6 day work week, not looking forward…"_

Belle sat at the bar. Ruby sneaked over.

"Hey, Bells….wake up!"

"Huh?" Belles head snapped up. Ruby smirked.

"Coffee, black with two sweeteners…to go?"

"Yeah Rubes, thanks. I can't wake up."

Ruby slid the coffee across the counter. Belle eagerly snatched it and took a sip. _"Oh, glorius coffee, how I love thee." _

"What's going on Gal pal," Ruby asked.

"Oh, nothing much, heading for work. My dad needs me 50 hours this week…harsh. I wished he hired me part time, but I need the money…trying to get a car, I was thinking of a Camaro, you know, earlier 90's the ones with the 350's…sorry, I forgot, not a lot of chic's aren't gear heads.

"Oh Belles, your so silly, you never seen my car…have you?"

"No, what is it?"

"What you want…but a red 75." Belle smiled.

"Were totally made to be friends." They both laughed.

"Actually, I know someone selling what you want…it's about a grand and a half.

"Wow…That's what I got at the moment." Belle smiled.

"When's a good time to look at it?

"um…anytime today. Stop by after work. Oh, wear your cute sweater, the owners a meat head, act all flirty and he may discount you." Ruby smirked.

"Oh, Rubes…like I say, you are a bad influence. But opposites work better together. They high-fived each other.

"I'll stop by afterwards…then maybe if I get that car, well drive around town causing hell in our 'maros.

The two hugged and parted ways. Belle almost stumbled when she saw Mr. Gold sitting by the window enjoying a small glass of whiskey.

The butterflies came back. He looked at her, not smiling, just looking curiously.

"Off to work dearie?" Bell fiddled with the top of her lid.

"Yes, Mr. Gold. Are you enjoying your day off?"

"Yes…I may stop by…I predict my tire will be very low." Belle laughed. She looked back at him, still fiddling with her coffee lid.

"Well, thank goodness I will be able to help you…and maybe teach the person a lesson that was so cruel to air out your tire."

"They really should get taught a lesson." Belle giggled.

"Ok Mr. Gold, I look forward to it, I work till two."

"It's noted then."

"Cya around Mr. Gold…" he raised his glass to her and winked.

It was a little hectic when Belle arrived. The seven mechanics were running around like headless chickens. Maurice was in his office balancing his books. He called her in.

"Hey sweetie,"

"Hey Pa." Belle bent down and gave him a quick kiss on his head.

"uh…crab ass, Grumpy, I mean…sorry sweetie, so used to using nicknames. Ed said he wanted to stay alittle longer, he's gotta pay Mr. Gold his loan…and he's short. So I wanted to see if you wanted to work 5 instead of 8 hours. "

"Sure Pa…he seems really eager to pay him back though…don't you think?" He skimmed across his books, still reading.

"Yeah Belle, Mr. Gold can be the devil…"

"The devil?"

"Yeah sweets…he is pretty much a wolf in sheep's clothing, once you get a loan from him…your under his control…you notice the women in this town are smart enough to not loan, only sell to him." He chuckled. "Of course, Mr. Gold would never beat a woman." Belle lost her balance and fell backwards into the door way. Maurice turned away from his book keeping and grasped her wrist, pulling her forward.

"Sweetie, are you ok."

"Yeah…you know, I get dizzy sometimes. I had a crazy night…no drinking, just stayed up late. Maybe the coffees strong…Ruby made it." Maurice chuckled.

"That lil doll can make some strong coffee."

"Funny, I said the same thing to her, we've become friends."

"I am glad you found a friend, I was starting to worry…" Belle jokingly elbowed him.

"Now Pa…I am a grown woman, I can take care of myself, i'm not that much of an oddball."  
>"I know sweetie, I just like joking around, I'm your Dad, it's my right to make fun of you….Oh, check that box, I got a present for you." Belle happily sprang over to the corner. It was a neatly pressed pile of blue fabric. Eagerly, she ripped open the plastic and shook the two pieces out. It was a navy blue mechanics outfit, a shirt that had a white patch with "Belle" emobroidered in black, and pants." She hugged Maurice and kissed him on the check.<p>

"Oh Pa, you shouldn't have…I love it! Thank you!" Belle ran to the bathroom and changed. She looked in the mirror, nervous to see how she'd look in a uniform more designed for men. She actually…looked great! Belle walked out of there with her jeans and t-shirt in her hand, and proudly in her uniform.

Whistles and cat call's filled the shop. Maurice poked his head out of the office…

"HEY…THAT'S MY LITTLE GIRL YOUR WHISTLING AT YOU OLD GOATS!" They immediately stopped. Belle stepped over to the midde bay and opened up a hood to a Taurus and started inspecting under the hood, checking for leaks.

Ed walked up to her and handed her the inspection sheet and pen, on a clipboard.

"Gosh Belle, your part of the family now eh? You look really purdy in that uniform."

"But I look purdier in it," Aaron yelled, or "Dopey," as they called him. They laughed.

After a few hours, it was lunch, they all came back to their work.

Belle was checking out a customer to leave. She saw a flawless, beautiful black, Cadillac pull up…with a flat tire. She wondered if it was Mr. Gold. She went outside to greet the car. The dark black tinted window went down. Mr. Gold looked at her. She giggled like a little girl.

"Mr. Gold…did you ever find out who did this to your tire?"

"No…but I will let you know." He looked her up and down.  
>"You look so lovely in that uniform, it fits you nice."<p>

"Thanks…Dopey thinks he's prettier in is. Belle looked at Dopey. He smiled and waived.

"Just a rescued tire today?"

"Yes Dearie." Mr. Gold went to take off his seat belt. Belle quickly, gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, Mr. Gold-" One of the machines in the shop blocked out sound. Belle hunched in closer so he could hear her.

"I was saying, Mr. Gold, you don't have to get out, I can do it from here…unless you want to go inside."

He just looked at her, awe stricken. She looked back at him, she had half a crazy mind to kiss him, but her pa would come out and have a boxing match with him, being as protective he was.

Mr. Gold covered her hand with his.

"Ok then, I will stay in here." Belle slipped her hand out of his and got to work. Mr. Gold watched her.

She was kneeling on the ground, using the pump_. Goodness, it seemed like forever for that tire to fill, what happened to it?_

"So…Belle, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, having misadventures with Ruby…were probley going to look at a car today. I'm about ready to douse mine on fire and watch it blow." He raised a eyebrow.

"You, hurt something…the only thing you could seem to damage…is a man's heart." She smiled warmly at him.

"You are a slick talker Mr. Gold…no, your wrong actually, I can get reckless if I want to." Mr. Gold held on tight to his steering wheel. That tension…between them…it was back. Belle went on, as she checked the pressure graph, halfway there.

"And, we are going out on Saturday…that's Halloween right? Knowing Ruby, I will have to dress in a costume. Hahaha."

"Be careful with Ruby…she is a nice girl…but to adventurous for her own good." Belle took off the nozzle and put the cap back on his tire. She hopped back up and swept the dirt off both her hands, then on her new pants.

"Well, Mr. Gold, your all set." He took her hand, and kissed her. After that, he handed her a small blue velvet box. He backed out and left.

"_Why does he always say good-bye like that, kissing my hand like I'm royalty…oh, what am I kidding…I love it!" _

Belle quickly put the box in her pocket and did the best as she could, to scramble into the bathroom to see what was inside the box. With the door shut, she grabbed out the box, opened it. Inside it, was a beautiful, rose, made of silver, the buds were blood red. The leaves were green, but the stem was pure silver. The lines in the rose were etched…in gold. Hung onto a silver chain.

"Wow…" she uttered. Belle closed the clasp around her neck. Suddenly something happened…

Fairy tale land

Eventhough the afternoon was still there, Belle couldn't have the nerve to be in the same room as him. She was so scared. But Rumplestiltskin wasn't in his typical room either. She was dreading making their daily supper. She wanted to spend the 3 hours she had till then, in her room. At this moment, her sanctuary. Belle was scared for her life. Knowing the fact she picked up those haystacks and set them in the basket near the spindle wheel, to know he was going to spin them into gold. It made her sick.

Belle spread out on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She was contemplating; she tells him she wants to stay, yet he kills 12 men at once…turning them into haystacks…haystacks! Then she avoids him. Hopefully he didn't notice her absence. To late…there was a knock at the door.

"Dearie, where have you been…your not sick are you?" Belle hesitated to answer. Either way, he would come in.

"Belle…why won't you speak to me? Why are you being so fickle?"

Rumplestiltskin stopped the pleading and the knocking. Belle sighed and closed her eyes. She could have used a good dream right now. Nothing but solitude from the serial killer, or the man she secretly loved.

"Belle, why are you ignoring me…I don't like it." She gasped. He was sitting on her vanity bench, inches away. She scrambled off the bed, inching to her dresser, trying to feel for a weapon, of any sort. She grabbed a silver brush.

"What has gotten into you," he asked. His concern turned to laughter. He opened his hand and looked at hers. Involuntarily, her grasp loosened and the brush fell. She looked at him, her eyes pleading for mercy. He walked over to her and lifted her up. She wasn't sure what to do. He looked at her interested. "Oh Belle…my sweet Belle…do you think I am going to turn you into a haystack?" He grinned.

She was still at lost for words.

"Fear not my pretty girl, turning you into haystack is like turning a beautiful piece of art into a pile of dirt. I simply could not do it." Belle tried to speak, but she was still speechless. All she could do was look up at him, still suspended in his arms. He walked over to the bed, still carrying her. He sat down. Belle…my sweet dearie, don't be afraid of me…" He began rocking her, like a scared child who needed comfort. "I did it for you…I was having so much fun! He giggled. He looked down at her, she hasn't blinked yet, still full of terror. "I want you to come downstairs to the main room, I have something for you. You'll love it! He disappeared, Belle clumsily landed on her back. She finally caught her breath. _"That crazy madman. He has so many screws loose!" _

Fearing he would pop up in her room again, she got up and went downstairs. Belle took a deep breath to calm herself.

Rumple stood by the table…with his right arm outstretched to her with his hand open. She walked to him. He clasped his hand on hers, and pulled her in at the waist by the other. _What was he doing?_

He looked at something. Belle followed his gaze. The violin came to life, the rod playing on it's own…but such a beautiful melody. He let out a happy laugh.

"Now, my little plaything…I'd like you to dance with me." Belle nodded and did what he asked. He glided her all over the floor. She was so paranoid, but loved him holding her at the same time. He dipped her down and brought her back up effortlessly. For a tall, lean man, he had so much strength. He held her closer and whispered into her ear. "Calm down, your safe with me, I will treat you with more care then I would to a delicate rose." Belle sighed alittle when she looked up at him. They effortlessly glided in unison. He turned her out, twirling her back in. The rotated around again, swaying back and forth.

"Belle, I can read you mind, I try not to out of respect for you…so you mine as well tell me what the matter is before I try." As they twirled together, he grabbed her closer. She enjoyed it.

"You frieghtened me, I have no idea you were capable of doing something of the such…"

"The gaurds…haystacks?" She leaned into him as they slowed down, his mouth inches away from hers.

"Yes, makes me wonder if you'd kill me on the spot."

"No dearie, I am more lenient with women. The worst iv'e done to one, was turn her into a doll, along with her husband."

"That's comforting," Belle said in a sarchasitic tone. He giggled. _How could he have found this funny?_

"Face it my girl," he tilted her chin up with his index and thumb. "if I didn't have my power, I would have been slaughtered, and you, taken away. Would you have wanted that?"

"no," she whispered. He hurried their pace. He tilted her head forward with his hand, resting her on his chest.

"That's my girl, I knew you'd understand." He held her hand once more, tightening his grip this time.

They swayed side to side, then twirled around again.

"You're a great dancer…so graceful."  
>"Thank you," he replied. Then he stopped, Belle jerked abruptly. They just stood there, her head still leaning on his chest. He skimmed his fingers over her thick, heavy, brown locks. He felt so calm with her, he felt so safe, he didn't need to be so tough, or be constantly on the prowl. It was just him and her, and he preferred it that way. Belle looked up at him to see what he was doing. He was so close to her. She looked deeply into his eyes. <p>

"You know, Rumpel, you truly do have big beautiful eyes...I wasn't lying about that." He remembered earlier when they played their little charade. He smiled.

"Oh Dearie…"He knelt himself lower, as if he was to kiss her. Belle just stood there, waiting for the kiss.

He realized what he was about to do and backed up. She looked at him with disappointment.

He walked over to a small chest and picked out a small velvet box. He sat at his chair and gestured her to come over with his hand. She obeyed and sat near him. He moved the box towards her. She looked at him, confused, not sure what to do with it.

"Open it, dearie, you silly girl, have you never received a gift from someone?" Belle smiled, then grabbed it. When she opened it, she was taken back. She looked at him with grateful sincerity. She got out of her chair and hugged him.

"Oh Rumpel, your so kind. It's perfect! Your such a sweet man, would you help me put it on?" He carefully took out the chain, and silver rose pendent, hanging off it. He put it around her neck and closed the clasp. He held on to her shoulders and whispered in her ear.

"A beautiful piece to be worn on a beautiful woman." Then he disappeared.


	6. Jailbirds

Modern day

Belle got up, her vision coming back. She wanted to scream…why was she having these visions…with him? Was she going insane? She looked into the mirror. Piercing teal eyes, think brown hair, light complexion…nothing changed. She looked down at her new necklace, still intact. She looked at her watch…time to go.

Belle said her good-byes and slipped near Granny's. Secretly, she was hoping Mr. Gold sat in his usual window.

No one there. _Disappointing._

_She was nervous to whether or not Ruby wanted to go somewhere with her. Did she really want to be friends? Belle wasn't used to someone going out of their way to be with her. But Ruby was a cool person. Belle always thought she was to much of a good girl…she needed someone like Ruby to neutralize her out. So many times…Belle got tired of people calling her "the good girl." That's all she's ever been; submissive, sweet, able to walk all over, finding the best in people by looking past their faults, dropping everything to make them happy with her…to please them. At some point…she started to second guess. Belle remembered when they went to the bar. She actually did lie to Maurice…Belle did drink, only one bottle of hard lemonade. She got so tired of being the perfect girl…the perfect daughter, the sweet, innocent girl in storybrooke. She remembered when a boy named Al came up to her, she let him get so close to her. Ruby spoke to another guy…by the name of John. Belle had a ball with this stupid boy…he was cute, like a prince from a far away land. He was a new breath of fresh air, compared to his paler counterparts. She thought his dark, flawless skin was perfect…he big brown eyes, how they glistend in the dim light of the bar, and leaned in, giving her genuine smiles and nodes, sipping his beer. He seemed to have some eastern decent. Belle felt inadequate to his exotic looks. They talked about so many things…books, how he collected antique rugs, her collection of antique books. What they thought of life, this town. She remembered the last thing he did was take her hand nicely, and write his number down. She had a phone to put the number into, but she liked the idea of him writing on her hand better, it was more of the touch she craved. Belle was confused about everything._

Ruby slinked to the counter.

"Oh Belle's," she said in a melodic voice. Belle turned and smiled at her pal.

"Rubes…hey, when you getting off…I was still interested in seeing the car…if it's not to-"

"Hey Granny," Ruby yelled out.

"Yeah Dear," granny yelled back from the kitchen.

"When am I done,"

"You can leave now sweetheart," Granny yelled back.

"Ok Grandma, love you!" Ruby went around the counter, facing Belle, handing her a paper and pen.

"Write you address down, I'll pick you up in 40 minutes…let me walk ya home. That creep is looking for prey, you especially. Belle didn't even have to second guess who Ruby was talking about…Gaston.

Ruby looked at her outfit.

"Awe, Belle's, you look like a mechanic Barbie in the outfit. Is that new?"

"Well, thank you…and it was, till I got Mr. Gold's tire dirt on my pants. I think, he aired out his tire, for an excuse to come by the shop." Belle tucked a strand behind her ear and smiled. Just the thought of him made her giddy inside.

"Belle's, I never met a chic who had it hard for old dudes…" Ruby eyed her necklace.

"Cute…your necklace, where'd you get it, it's so unique." She blushed and let out a soft giggle.

"Mr. Gold gave it to me." Ruby's eyes lit and began.

"Oh…Mr. Gold giving you tokens of looove, eh?"

"I don't know," Belle said, her brows scrunched. She ran her hand through her hair…contemplating.

"I will say, I enjoy the attention."

"What about that cute guy…Al right?"

"Yeah, he's cute, nice to, but he's not what i'm looking for. I think actually, I saw him with a…Jasmine Amari. They did look cute together."

"That Jasmine is hot…sooo not fair," Ruby half heartingly complained. They laughed in agreement.

Before they knew it, they were at Belles.

"Well girlie…I'll see ya in 30. Ok?" Belle nodded, standing on the porch.

"Yeah, I appreciate it. Later Rubes."

A half hour later, Belle returned outside to Ruby's car. She was impressed. Ruby sat in here car, matching it perfectly with her daring make up, black hair, and red highlights. Her car did the same benefit for her…daring, and crazy. It was a 75 Red Camaro, t-tops, raised hood, and sharp beautiful wheels. Belle stepped in, careful to not scratch anything.

"Wow, Rubes…I am…impressed. I love your car!"

"Thanks. Used to be Grannys."

The two drove over to the other side of town. After they found the street , they got there in no time.

A blond guy in a tan sweatshirt and jeans stood by the car.

"Hymmm, Belle's, look what we got here, buy a car, get a hot guy for free special." They chuckled.

The two got out and walked over to him. Belle kept her hand firmly on her purse, being she has 15 100 dollar bills inside. Ruby walked up to him, doing her classic Ruby routine as if they were at a bar, hair twirling, looking coy, leaning in…

Belle looked at the car, she went inside and popped the hood, inspecting the engine and other important counter parts, taking off the lids and inspecting the fluids. She went inside the car, with the hood still up, turning it on. It came on smoothly.

She stepped back and kneeled down her bare knees into the ground, slightly dirtying her clinging skirt, then sauntering around the car, looking for obvious signs of wreckage, something she could fix, but wouldn't want to.

Ruby and Belle grabbed the keys from the owner and took if for a test drive. Belle refused to leave Ruby alone with this stranger.

The two came back. What a sight it must have been for that guy, to see two beautiful women getting out of a beautiful muscle car.

Belle walked up to him, nodding.

"I'll take it." He smiled.

"Good. How about, 1200.00? _"Silly boy, Ruby was right." _

"Deal," she replied. Belle took out 12 100 dollar bills and placed it in his hand and shook the other.

"Thanks." Belle got into her new car, and followed Ruby home, satisfied with her spontaneous choice.

Belles phone rang. Carefully watching the road, she felt for the answer button and picked up. It was Ruby.

"Hey, my friends Eric, and Phil, wanted to see your car, if you bought it…did you wanna stop by, it's on the way home?"

"_Wow, here I buy a car a typical good girl wouldn't drive…now to see two strangers…maybe the image of being a good girl will finally disappear."_

"Yeah, Rubes, I'd love to. I'll slow down, you pass me, and I will follow you."

"Cool," Ruby said, before hanging up.

She followed Ruby to an old road. Only two farmhouses were there. Ruby pulled alongside Belle. Belle locked at her.

"This is soooo fun" Ruby squealed. Belle laughed. The one thing in common those two had, the smallest, oddest things made them happy.

An old Charger and Mustang pulled up. One young guy in each of them. Sure, their cars were great, but not compared to the two Camaros with the lovely owners behind the wheels.

Everyone got out at the same time. The guys had a smug smile on their faces, the girls were blushing. Ruby sat next to Belle, against the hood of Ruby's car. She put her arm around Belle.

"Hey guys, this is my new bestie, Belle…and that's her sick ass car over there. They two men weren't sure whether to tear their gaze from the two women, or to the beautiful car.

"Nice…is it fast?" Belle laughed at his silly question.

"Is it a Camaro," she replied a question with a question. Belle felt so daring. Like a new being took over her.

Phil came up to Ruby, locking her gaze. Eric went up to Belle.

"What's under the hood, cutie?" He looked at her, obviously not really caring about the car, more of the driver. Belle looked at him through flirty eyes.

"You drive that-She pointed to the Charger, and yet, you don't know, what engine I have? You driving the wrong car buddy." Eric stood closer to here. He bit his lip, eager for more of her flirty insults.

"Where did you come from exactly…your to good to be true…"

"Oh, here and there," Belle replied, while sliding her fingers across the hood of her car, admiring the smoothness.

"You have a man." She looked up at him, so slyly this time.

"Maybe…depends. I prefer cars more." He crept closer.

"And why is that," he asked.

"They'll take you anywhere you want, you can always figure out what's wrong with them quickly, there fixable…and changeable."

"You don't have to fix me…I can be your prince charming." Belle thought of Mr. Gold…could he be her prince charming and she didn't realize it?

"I…already have one."

Ruby went up to them.

"So…how about a race."

Eric looked at Belle. He looked like he had a plan up his sleeve.

"Why don't we, make things more interesting," he began.

"We race you two…lovely ladys, to Midland rd. We win, you have to let us buy you drinks. You win…it's your choice. Phil looked at his friend, not sure what to say. He didn't seem much of a talker.

"Deal," Ruby said.

"Now, try to lose belle," she whispered in her ear before they separated to their own cars.

"I don't know Ruby…I wanna have a lil fun." Ruby looked at Belle. Ruby knew she had it in her.

They all lined up. Engines revving, then smoking tires as they took off.

Belle gasped at the power of this machine. It had so much force, unlike her crappy cavalier. It was like a big, powerful steed, running freely in the wind. Belle slammed her car into 1st gear, then back to drive. She saw the meter 56 miles per hour, the 65, to 72, then 85, then 100, then at 130, before she redlined she led off the peddle abit, to maintain the 130 miles per hour.

"Yesss," she muttered. _This is totally what I needed. _Belle looked in her rearview, Ruby shortly behind her, probley going 125, the two boys, both lagging behind. Belle threw her head back laughing. She never felt so liberated. She felt invincible…that's until she heard two loud sirens…it was the police. Belle and Ruby pulled over.

Belle turned around and looked at Ruby through her back window. Ruby and her shared the same look…they were in for it. The two guys passed them, trying to escape. _Those sons of bitches…_

A blond cop with a armed gun came of the squad car, parked behind Ruby. She yelled for them to get out with their hands up. The two girls obeyed without hesitation and was led to deputy Swans car, Sherriff Graham coming from the other side.

"Turn around you two." They obeyed again. Officer Graham handcuffed Belle, Swan did the same to Ruby.

"You girls…how can you do something so wreck less…you Belle, especially. What is the matter with you two…hymm? I am amazed. You two could have got yourselves killed! Your lucky I was driving around for no reason…Okay, in the car you two go. Swan and Graham helped them in, one at a time.

"I take it were going to be jail birds…Officer Graham," Ruby asked.

"Yep, that's what happens when you race out here, risking your life. Don't worry, we won't call a tow truck. I will get another person to get your cars for you. You two don't normally do this, so I will be lenient this time…don't do it again."

Swan let out a frustrated groan, she hated how Graham was so kind, sometimes to kind, especially to the women. But she also loved him to for it…he'd make good boyfriend material.

Swan looked in the rearview mirror, nodding her head in disappointment.

"_This is the part of my job I did not sign up for…"_ she thought.

After a short cruise back to the station, Belle and Ruby got their mug shots taken. It was 7 at night.

They sat back and relaxed. _Mine as well make ourselves comfortable…may be here a while. _

Belle woke up a few hours later. Ruby leaned on her shoulder sleeping. Belle felt like a big sister at the moment. When it came down to it, Ruby never had any siblings… like Belle, she wanted a good older sister to even out her crazy ways. Belle wanted a crazy little sister to give her jagged ridges, to her smooth, dull edges. Belle carefully pushed Ruby's head towards the wall…with no success. She was awoken, and Belle was startled. Deputy Swan looked at them, filing her nails.

"Hey girls…I notified your…parents and guardians. Honestly, this is kinda amusing. I'd rather catch you doing this then robbing. Officer Graham has your cars at home waiting for ya. Unfortunately, it's going to cost you two to get out. I'm going out for dinner in a hour if you guys want something.

Belle moved to the bench in the middle of the cell. Her back turned. She felt like an idiot. But, it could get worse. Swan's and Ruby's head popped up, Belle still cowered. Her dignity was beyond repair.

"Well, who do we have here…if it ain't the troublesome, terrible, twosome," spoken by a silky, smooth, Scottish accent. It was Mr. Gold…Belle really wanted to die now of embarrassment.

"Why…hello Mr. Gold…don't you look like a nice sight for sore eyes!" Ruby sat by Belle. "Hey, hey…it's your boyfriend, Belle! Belle…don't be so rude." How could she find this so funny? Belle really, really wanted to die. She wanted to claw her way through the thick brick walls. Oh…the humiliation.

Mr. Gold looked at Swan, then them, then at her again.

"What are they in for any way…your little criminals?" Swan leaning her chin on her hand, playing with a apple slice.

"Racing." Mr. Gold was taken back.

"Yep…Ms. Belle here just bought a car and wanted to be one of the big boys…by drag racing, Ruby to. We didn't catch the other two…probley some idiotic men…no offence Mr. Gold, but, you've been a young guy, you know how it is."

"None taken, Ms. Swan…I was sent by Ruby's Grandma. I heard word when I was at the diner enjoying my dinner. It was quite entertaining. Granny asked me to pick up Ruby, and told me Belle was in here as well. So, how much is the ransom?

Swan laughed, this was so amusing to her.

"One fifty per head. Since there adults, anyone can bail them out."

"Very well then…" Mr. Gold took out his money clip, ready to burst with bills. He took out three, one hundred dollar bills and placed it on Ms. Swans desk. She wrote him a receipt, then walked to the jail cell and let them out.

"Alright birdies, your free to leave the coop." They sauntered out, feeling awkward. Ruby gave Belle a farewell hug.

"Sorry I got you into this Belle…I hope this doesn't ruin our-"

"No Ruby, this is just a little stupid bump, I would never quit you." They laughed and hugged once more.

"Ok girl…I am gonna walk home, diners not to far, you need a ride?" Ruby looked at Mr. Gold and got it.

"Oh, ok. Well, thanks a lot Mr .Gold, I get paid tomorrow. Expect your 150.00 tomorrow by 8."

He smiled.

"Take your time, girl, he replied" Ruby turned away and left.

Mr. Gold looked at Belle. He opened the door for her. "Come along Dearie."

Belle walked along with his pace, staring at the ground. After what her Dad told her at the shop, she was afraid he was going to beat her with his kane. She wished he beat her to death with it, being she couldn't handle the shame.

"Mr. Gold…can we talk?" He tried to hide his smile.

"Of course dearie."

"Great." He unlocked his door to his shop. They went inside, to the back. They sat down. Belle still couldn't look up into his eyes. He grinned once he saw she was wearing his gift.

Bell took out 200.00 out of her purse and set it on the table.

"Just give me 50.00 tomorrow." She sighed. She didn't even know where to start.

"I…feel like a idiot, Mr. Gold. I'm going though a…I don't know what to call it, beginning life, twenty something crises, would you say?" He leaned in.

"Go on?"

"I…I am just wondering if I'm living the life i'm susspose to be, for my age. This is a lot to take in, you know…first hanging with Ruby, then I meet you. When I'm with Ruby, I'm some wild child, but when I am with others, such as you, I try to…behave. Maybe my life seems boring and I need alittle zest."

He moved his hand on her fashion ring, touching the heart shaped opal on her band, then seeming to play with the ring.

"Well, let's see here Dearie…you are hanging out with a girl notorious for causing chaos, you caused some chaos, and I guess some people think my old bones has a pretty young thing like you on my arm, and you work a job no other women dare to touch…I think your life is pretty exciting there." Belle's cloud of humiliation hovering over here seemed to disappear with each word of his. She looked up at him and gave him a sincere smile.

Belle leaned in forward and gave him a quick, friendly peck on the cheek. Mr. Gold nearly fell out of his chair, hoping she didn't notice.

"Thank's Mr. Gold…you're the best…now that the air is cleared alittle, I wanted to thank you for this necklace. It matches everything I wear. You had no idea how happy I was when I opened up that box…where did you find such a beautiful pendant from in the first place?"

"I had it around," Belle was compelled to tell him about her dream and black outs, but she was hesitant as well. He could tell she wanted to get something off her chest.

Belle moved her chair closer to him, so he could play with her ring better.

"Mr. Gold?"

"Yes…?"

"Do you believe in magic?" She looked at the ground _"Gosh, this is difficult."_

"Yes, suppose I could…why the random question." She looked at him, really bothered.

"oh, never mind, it was just a silly question."

"Belle, do you ever dream, of anything peculiar?" Belle shifted a bit.

"You…are in my dreams sometimes," she forced herself to say.

"Oh...really, tell me more."

"Well, here's thing…I think it's you, but then it's not really. This man reminds me of you, but he looks like you, but as if a nightmare took over you. But, you still, have this sweet, demeanor. And I…I am myself, but it seems as if were not in this time, well, the present." She looked up at him. She felt so awkward.

"I'm sorry Mr. Gold…im just being silly." He snatched her hand and lightly pulled her forward. He got up.

"No…stay." She looked at him.

"You…you want me to stay? To hear me ramble?"

"Yes, I like it." He pulled her closer.

"Tell me Belle…tell me again. Are you with a special someone?" Belle observed Mr. Gold's tie was out of place. She adjusted it, to calm her nerves."

"No, I have my eye on someone…but, I think he's to good for me." She let out a nervous giggle.

"Your rambles are not dreams dearie…there flash backs." She looked up to ask him. That's when he closed the gap between them and laid his mouth on hers, interlocking his lips with his. He leaned back and looked at her, waiting for a response. She lightly grasped the back of head to her's, kissing him harder. He slid his fingers in her hair, sliding his hand down her hips, feeling the soft fabric of her pencil skirt. He wanted to rip it off, but he wanted to be a gentleman…not a beast. They let go, to catch their breath. Belle smiled. He looked her up and down, like always did. Marveling in her beauty; how that pencil skirt fit her hips so well, her beautiful shoulders exposed from that sweater, her hair messy, from his hands. He swallowed, to contain himself, tasting traces of her lip gloss in his mouth.

"You look so pretty tonight…Belle." He held her close, kissed her neck until he was by her ear…to whisper. "So pretty."

Belle leaned into his embrace while he gave her small kisses, working his way down from her ear, back to her neck.

"I try…I try to look pretty for you, Mr. Gold," she said, through gasps .

**So, whatcha think? More smut? Less? Let me know. This chapter jumps here and there. Thanks. :) Remember, you review me, I will review you...review karma, peoples...**

**More to come...lets just say, Gaston gets his ass kicked...Mr. Gold has some splanning to do...**


	7. One crazy night

It was a nice clear night. Belle slept in after working a hectic shift at the shop. It was finaly the end of a crazy week. She wasn't exhausted from the fact everyone in town seemed to have problems with their cars…but the fact she would have to speak with her Pa.

"_you're a grown girl Belle, the only way you'll learn is from your conscience, and if that's not around at the moment…your mistakes. You made it home okay, and that's what matters." _Her father seemed to take it very well. It was awkward having talks like that. They never had conflict with each other. She felt silly realizing she was panicking over nothing. She planned to hide away from Officer Swan though, for maybe…the rest of the year.

Ruby was busy working a crazy shift. Belle didn't bother coming in, being she wouldn't have the time to talk to her. Hands in her pockets, she walked 3 doors down to say hi to Mr. Gold. He was in his shop all right…but he seemed to be highly interested with whom he was speaking to. Belle jumped back, out of their view, peering from a corner. It was a tall, woman, with frizzy gray hair, she had a pretty face, big gray eyes like …she looked so familiar.

Belle saw her gesturing him to come closer. Belle bit her lip, she was curious, but at the same time, didn't want to know what happened next. She looked around, as if she was trying to be confidential with him. Then gave him a light peck on the cheek. Belle's heart felt like it was falling apart. She wanted to turn away, but her body wouldn't let her.

Mr. Gold met her on the other side of his , handing her a folded note. The women turned around now, revealing her profile. Belle could see her. It was Ms. Maleficent! Supposedly, she was a teacher at the nearby elementary. She took out a small box and gave it to him. Mr. Gold looked inside, smiling, and moving his grin to her. He gave her a quick embrace. Ms. Maleficent walked towards the door. Belle jumped in the alley, into the shadows, before she saw her.

Observing Ms. M. was heading home, Belle decided it was safe. Belle furiously walked past the shop, Mr. Gold saw her and smiled at her, expecting her to stop in her tracks and come in. She stopped alright, and gave him such an angry stare through the window…hate filled her eyes. He scrambled out of the shop, and out after her.

"Belle, what has gotten into you?" She turned around, taking in a deep breath to relax. Her teal eyes…so full of tears and hurt.

"How dare you…you…horrible man. You told me you loved me! I do nothing but show you love, and kindness, and you give some of it, your love, to her! What, am I not old enough for you?" She wanted to call him every name in the book, but she still couldn't have the heart to do it. Mr. Gold was so confused.

"Are you mad, girl? What on earth is the matter?" Rage filled her vains, she couldn't take it no longer. All she wanted was to be loved…by Mr. Gold. There was no hope left in her heart. Belle twirled around and marched to him. Grabbing his shoulders, pusching him into the wall. Her eyes staring into his…furious. Her fingers dug into his shoulders.

"Giving love notes to Ms. Millificent…yes, I saw you…the whole time…knowing I was around here. You sick bastard, do you find it amusing to hurt me! Lead me on, make me feel so wanted…then this! Well Mr. Gold, you made your choice, and you're going to regret it! You made me become this…ever since I met you…I never felt so much darkness in my soul. You should know better hurting me. To think, I almost gave myself to you, at least i'm not an idiot for that! She pushed herself off of him.

He looked at her, recomposing himself. "My dear…you are lucky I don't have a temper, you have no idea how wrong you are… …now come with me and-" Belle felt disgusted, hurt…betrayed…she cracked.

Don't ever…ever see me again.!" Tears rolled down her eyes and she ran home. Mr. Gold nearly fell into his own storefront. He couldn't take the change of heart Belle seemed to have. All his work…gone. He lost her again, his his old life, and the next.

Belle stopped running. She realized Mr. Gold wasn't coming after her. He didn't care," _"the hell with him," her inner voice screamed. _. So much for the happiness she had. Belle turned a corner of 2nd street, nearly crashing in Gaston.

"Belle! Sorry, are you ok?" He was concerned of her only injuring herself, he didn't see she was crying, under the dull street lights.

"I'm fine."

"I was about to head home…but now that you're here, did you maybe wanna do something tomorrow?

"Yeah, count be in," she said coldly. Gaston was taken aback, did she actually agree to go on a date with him?" Unfortunately, he didn't know he was a last resort.

Belle reached her house, struggling, fighting her own body with her mind. Wanting to collapse and sleep, for who knows long, the other part of her wanted her to keep going. She had to protect herself from heartbreak, let alone…Mr. Gold. Ruby was right, Men were nothing but a good screw. Love could not exist. It was infinitely out of reach.

At Home

Belle stood in the shower, enjoying the hot water caress her. Usually it relaxed her and put her at ease, whatever bothered her. She still felt the pain, no matter how hard she hardened her heart. She just couldn't do it. She realized she was losing herself…and for once, she didn't like it.

After putting on her lounge pants and t-shirt, she crawled into bed. She dialed Ruby. Ruby picked up.

"Yeah…were done." I hate him, no, I didn't screw him…stupid old fuck…probley just looking for a screw…I can't believe he manipulated me like that. Sorry Rubes, I appreciate the ice cream offer, but I feel like I'll puke whatever I eat, my stomach hurts so bad, luv you to Rubes, bye."

Belle tried to figure out what to do with the necklace. Done…she grasped the pendant and ripped it off, the chain, a burning friction as the chain broke. She slammed it on the table and slept. She was thinking about tomorrow. It was Halloween. Ruby and her were going out. She would go with Gaston on a date…and use him. That's what they were all good for…screwing.

Belle heard a knocking at her door. It was her Pa.

"Hi Dad," called out.

"Are you okay Belles…you sound upset." Belle forced herself to sound fine.

"I'm ok pa, just ranting about someone. Sorry if I woke you."

"Well, I'll be gone for a week, you don't sound happy…I can post pone my trip if you like."

No Dad, you need the vacay, fish your heart out." Maurice laughed.

"Ok sweet heart, I love you. See you next week."

"Love you to Pa."

Saturday morning

It was 8 in the morning. Her cell rang. Belle grumbled as she picked it up and struggled to look at the caller ID through dry, morning eyes. It was a number not programed in her phone. She picked up.

"Hello?" Oh, hi Gaston, yeah, that movie sounds good, 5…how about 4, I gotta go out with someone. Why do you want to know so damn much? It's a girl…do you want to go out of not….ok…ok…not a morning person today. Kay…look forward to it to." Belle hung up and slammed the phone down, then rolled into her pillow. She actually pitied him now with the intentions she had for him. Belle became another statistic, like Ruby. Scorned by men, use them, and abuse them.

6 o'clock, Saturday, Halloween.

Belle walked along Gaston in the park. Tonight she wore her blue dress, the one she wore when she really got to know Mr. Gold, she wanted to create new memories with this one.

"How did you get my number, Gaston." He looked at her, not taking her seriously.

"Well…", Belle urged.

"Your Dad gave it to my dad, my Dad gave it to me."

"So…have you read anything good lately," she asked. Gaston laughed. _"Prick…moron," she thought to herself. _

"Eh…nothing really. Been busy lifting weights, hey, check this out." They stopped. He rolled up his sleep and flexed, inviting her to come feel."

"That's…impressive, Belle uttered."

"You didn't even feel." Belle wanted to sigh, he was boring her…but who else did she have? Belle then felt his arm and forced herself to act impressed.

"Wow Gaston, you look bigger from last time to." He smiled then started going on and on about his regimen. Belle kept a poker face…acting to listen. In her mind, she was thinking about getting a self-help book…

"Oh…how nice…wow, yeah, you got a point, she habitually said, trying to veer him away from realizing she was tuning him out._ Ugh…at least Mr. Gold had interesting things to talk about. No! Get him out of your mind. He wanted nothing but your body…he doesn't care. As for those visions…you're going insane…your crumbling._

Belle couldn't do any more of this charade. It was exhausting. She needed to save her energy being at that party with Ruby. She looked at her watch…

"Oh, I'm sorry Gaston, I have to go." He stood in front of her. He looked down at her.

"Don't at least I get a kiss…Belle?" She hesitated.

"Yeah, you should." She grabbed him close, enveloping her arms around him; he bent down and kissed her…so sloppingly. Belle leaned back…she felt nothing. After all, love did kill her on the inside. Mr. Gold could be thanked for that.

"Goodnight Gaston," poison in her voice. She turned and left him there in the park.

Belle returned to an empty house. It was odd, her ritual was coming home, seeing her Dad slumped on his sofa watching his favorite shows. The chair was empty, the TV was off, and it was so quiet. The only man in her life who never let her down…her pa. And he wasn't here to help her.

Belle looked through her closet, trying to find something out of the ordinary to wear. Nothing. She called Ruby.

The two went over to the Abby's boutique.

Belle stood there in the dressing room, trying on so many things. Belle was stressed, she only had an hour to get ready, a hour before the store closed, and she was paranoid she'd see those two again that chicken out at the race.

"Hey Belle's, this really isn't your type of look, but it would look great on you."

"Pass it here," Belle pleaded. Belle grabbed a pair of boots, a dress, and leather leggings over the door…

"_OH my, leather leggings…eh, it's Halloween." _After Belle put on her things. She couldn't believe her reflection…she looked like an evil princess…or some rock star. She marveled at the dress. She liked how it was a mini black dress, strapless, suspended by one strap on each shoulder, her sleeves and the whole entire dress was drenched in lace, all the way down to the floor. It had appeal, but not to provocative. She was quite relieved her legs looked good in the leather tights, and those boots…wow. The best part was a slit separated the lace, from hip to bottom. Belle stepped out of the room and called for Ruby.

Ruby tinkered over…in a provocative Red Riding hood costume, most of her long legs showing after her tiny skirt, her shoulders were exposed as well, the only thing seemed to be holding it all up was the long corset cascading from the top of her chest to her hip area. Belle wondered if she could sit in it.

"Wow…" they said in unison looking at each other.

They asked Abby is they could wear their stuff out and paid. They headed over back to Belle's deciding to use her new car. As much as Belle liked Ruby's car, she never had the chance to use her's when she just got it.

"Oh, Belle, lets go in your house, I got something for us, we need to wash our hands to use it." Belle was puzzled.

They stood in the bathroom across her room. Ruby took out two little packages, she handed it to Belle. She opened it…a pair of red cosmetic contacts. Ruby has dark brown.

"Wow…are these…safe"? Ruby laughed at her question.

"Yeah girl, no prescription either," Ruby said, putting in hers.

After the short drive, they made it to their destination. It was still taking a bit for Belle to get used the contacts.

People looked up in the front yard as they saw Belle and Ruby get out of her Camaro and walked to the door. They looked so mesmerizing. Three people almost jumped back when they saw Belle's eyes. Herself looking like a evil being…completing her mood. Ruby grabbed her hand and led her to Eric and Phil.

Phil and Eric stopped mid conversation and looked at the two. The were enraptured seeing those two in their get ups.

"Wow Belle, what gave you the inspiration of this…look," Eric asked. She laughed seductively as she played with his sleeve.

"The last few days iv'e had."

Phil spoke up, arm around Ruby.  
>"I hate to bring it up, but what happened with the cops?"<p>

"We were hauled in."

"Oh…" the two said in unison, giving off a guilty vibe.

"Luckily someone bailed us out," Ruby said

"Who was it…Phil asked."

"Mr. Gold," Belle simply answered, making him sound like he was just some random good samaritian.

Ruby looked at her friend, trying to sift through her actions…what was going on in her head? Ruby could see, no matter how much she tried to put a gap between him and her, no matter how much she tried to focus on other things…she saw the pain in Belles eyes, and she knew it wasn't from the contacts. Ruby knew what would put her in some good spirits…

Ruby went to the drink table and grabbed two apple pie shots.

Belle looked up, Ruby handing her a shot. They both took it at the same time.

"Want another," Ruby asked. Belle looked at the guys, then Ruby… "

Yeah, get four actually, were doing two more each." Ruby laughed and came back with more shots.

Having too much fun…2 hours passed. Belle and Ruby mainly listened to everyone talk. They were to preoccupied trying to stay somewhat sober. Ruby nearly was stumbling all over the place, sitting on laps, kissing cheeks. Belle stopped after three shoots. She felt confident and not afraid. She was content at that. Eric had his arm around Belle, laughing at another person's joke. Belle looked over at Ruby, she sat on Phil's lap, holding a cigarette in her hand, tossing her head back, laughing without a care in the world. Ruby turned back and kissed him straight on the lips.

Eric nudged her to follow him. Belle was curious to see what he wanted. They went upstairs, he waited till she entered then shut the door. They were in someone's room. Pictures of children all over, a nicely tight made bed, wooden furniture, dim lighting.

Belle stood at the dresser at the back wall, herself facing Eric. He walked over and skimmed his hand down her arm. She felt nothing inside her, same reaction she had with Gaston when he kissed her.

But Belle let him continue. He leaned in, still trying to give her personal space.

"You don't have a guy right…your just having fun," he asked. Belle looked up at him.

"No…just having fun. I don't like to be…slowed down, now shut up!" Belle grabbed him and yanked his head to hers. She kissed him hard on the lips. He grasped his hand on her waist, kissing her back.

"You so bad…" he whispered between kisses. He kissed her again, with such passion. Belle pulled back, feeling his hard chest.  
>"I can see how you know Ruby now. I can't believe you aren't dating at all. Would you break that rule for me?" He softly pulled her forward, meeting his lips with hers, and then going back to her ear to utter something else.<p>

"I can be your Prince charming." Belle stopped, holding him back.

"I don't need one, I had one, he is gone. Happy endings don't exist…only plots," she replied.

He lifted her up, trying to get in between her, trying to bunch up all that lace, she wasn't sure what was happening, to distract from the kissing.

With the lace bunched in his hand, he made his way to her skirt, trying to lift it up. Belle didn't realize it until she felt a draft up to her waist. She pushed him off.

"Whoa! Not yet, Not yet." Eric was confused.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"No Eric…I…I can't do those things with you. Don't take it personally. I'm gonna go downstairs…" she spoke between gasps. "To calm down." Belle scrunched her dress back down on the way to the door. Belle disappeared to the bottom level.

Ruby waved at Belle from across the crowed. She stumbled to Belle.

"Hey Belle's, can we go home. I am soooo trashed. Take me home before I say something stupid…or, do something stupid. I got no condoms." Belle laughed hysterically at Ruby's request.

"Ok, Ok…I wanna go to, she agreed" Belle helped Ruby into her car. They backed out and left. It was only a mile away.

So many things were going through her mind. Gaston, leaving him in the dust, Eric…that poor Eric, he seemed to only want to find someone good for him, such a confused soul, Ruby…well, she was her own kind of animal. Belle parked her car in front of Grannys. The engine running loud.

"_Ugh, I hope they don't think I'm driving drunk, in this get up." _Belle scrambled to the other side, letting Ruby out. Ruby laughed loudly.

"I LOVE YA GIRL…YOU ARE A BLAST BELLE'S…WANNA HAVE A SLEEEP OOVER! WE CAN TALK ABOUT HOW MR. GOLD SUCKS! HEEEEE SUUUCCKKS! OOOOH, HOW ABOUT THOSE TWO…LETS TALK ABOUT BOYS…COME ON BELL…SSLLEEEEEPPP OOOOVER!" Belle did her best to keep a low profile without laughing hysterically. Ruby leaned on the side of the building, still giggling about who knows what. Belle took Ruby's keys out of her purse. Belle unlocked the door. She followed Ruby. Ruby crawled into bed still mumbling about a sleep over. Belle smiled at her dorky, drunken friend, setting the keys on the table, locking the door from the inside. She went back to her car, sighing.

Belle ran back to her car, about to hop in, when she saw Mr. Gold come out of his shop. _"What was he doing out at one in the morning?" _Belle wanted to give him a piece of her mind. She always left two others in the dust…he was the source of it all.

Belle got into her car, turning off the ignition. Pure silence.

"Belle, what are you doing out so late?

" Belle got out, the looked at him. Leaning against her car, her chest to him.

"I'm 24, I can be out till dawn if I like." Mr. Gold nodded his head in disappointment.

"What has gotten into you?"

"You have no idea Mr. Gold…you have no idea. I'm lost to the world. You taught me a great lesson…about love.

He shifted his self, trying to get a better look at her in the dark.

"It's bitter sweet…you have to avoid it at all costs. No one…can ever love me." He almost lost his balance, the impact of those words.

"Belle, let's go inside, you had a huge misunderstanding about everything."

"Pfft, fine." Bell followed him into the shop.


	8. Belle sleeps

**HEEEELLLOOO! It is I! Oh, just a side note...Sharah, I am not calling you out. Honestly, it makes me disspointed that you won't tell me the fact behind your opinion. I didn't mean to make Belle seem imature, my vision was she is trying to find herself. That's all. I don't bite. :) But I appreciate you giving me some sort of feed back. Everyone else...Thanks for the comments. Along with the show..you people are my inspiration! MWAH! Warning: If you have been tramatized from being beat up...badly, I suggest you don't read this chapter. Read at your own risk. I'd hate to bring up bad personal memories.**

Mr. Gold sat a chair in front of the counter. Belle still stood. Forgetting something, he quickly left and came back with a few lit candles. He wasn't in the mood for bright lights, he didn't want to have people looking into his shop, being it would be the only one lit on the street. That would bring attention.

"We need to have a little talk," Belle stated firmly. Mr. Gold still was trying to figure out what was going on with her eyes. He took out a lighter and brought it closer in her view, he almost fell out of his chair. He gave her a signal to hold on. Leaving again, he came back with a small bowl with water.

"For goodness sakes bell, you are freaking me out with those things…take them out. You look like some women I used to know…I don't want to be reminded, especially within the girl I love." Belle wasn't sure how to react. She shrugged and took out the lenses, dropping them into the water, and then blinked.

She still looked down at him, standing her ground. Being the light weight she was, she still had trouble holding her balance, from the 3 shots, and her 6 inch heels.

"You…you need to explain, or…or I'll leave. Yeah, I'll leave," she threatened. His grey eyes intently on her.

"Belle, are you intoxicated…where were you?"

"I had three shots, your lucky that's all I did." He was taken aback, secretly hoping she wasn't referring to what he was thinking…all she did?

"Then I take it you barely drink…I am fine after a glass of whisky. But I drink more…moderately."

"Correct!" she laughed.

"Sit down Dearie, I will get you some coffee." He went to the back. Belle slowly sat down, listening to him rummaging with the machine. He quickly came back, chuckling to himself.

"Mr. Gold?"

"Yes my dearie?"

"Why did you do that to me?"

"Do what?" She chocked back her tears. This was not the confrontation she had in mind.

"Break my heart." Mr. Gold leaned in, caressing her cheek.

"I would never do such a thing."

"Then give me a good reason why you were so ecstatic with Ms. Maleficent."

"Oh…that. Easy! I had this ring in my shop, I brought it with me, as you know I sometimes keep sentimentals in here, to keep me in a good mood while I work. Makes the day better. A long time ago, I was carrying this ring. It got lost…must have feel out of my pocket. Odd, I never lose things ever. But, word got out. Ms. Maleficent came in, she found it. I was so happy. What that "love note" was, was a tri fold paper, with 200.00 in it…reward money. That box…you saw that, right my dear?

"Yes," Belle replied, trying to hide the remorse in her tone.

"It was the ring."

"Oh, I am so sorry Mr. Gold." Mr. Gold moved his chair closer, got up and went to the back again. Coming back with a cup of coffee, he handed it to her.

"Dearie, your not the only one that night with a broken heart." Belle sighed.

"As again, Mr. Gold, I am so sorry."

"Belle, do you even know my first name," he asked, trying to create a more cheerful environment.

"No, I think I should being I showed you my "opinion" of you over an hour almost two nights ago." He laughed.

"Well, what is it?" Mr. Gold shushed her. He went to the corner and retrieved the chipped cup.

He stood over her, presenting it.

"There's a reason you've been having those dreams, my explanation probably didn't make much sense…being we were distracted." Belle blushed, remembering the passion they had that night.

"I'm warning you…you may be taken aback when you hold this." Belle took the cup out of his hand. Reality faded away. The white walls around her, transforming to bricks, everything, warping into different things and themes.

Fairytale land

Belle crouched down to pick up the cup. _"Oh no…I broke it. How careless of me." _She looked up at him, hoping he didn't notice. To no avail on her behalf, his eyes were intently on her. He could see the guilty look on her face. She held the cup up to him, beginning to plea.

"I'm…a…I'm so sorry, it is chipped." She looked down, trying to reassure herself. "You…you can hardly see it". Again she looked up at him with her big, blue, pleading eyes. She waited…the suspense was killing her, she so badly wanted to have no problems with her new lord. She wanted this to be a pleasant experience. Even if she had to give up some dignity. He looked at her like she was insane.

"Oh…it's just a cup." He retorted. Belle smiled and placed it back up on the tray…getting up.

She eased away from the table and left. Even though she was forgiven, she still a little ashamed over something so meager.

Storybrook life

Belle woke up, this time cradled in Mr. Gold's arms. He looked down at her, trying to figure out if she got it yet. He took the cup out of her hand, placing it on the counter top behind him.

"Mr. Gold…i'm scared." He shook his head in disappointment. What did he have to do for her to remember his name?

"Belle, remember on Monday night…when you asked me if I believe in magic?" She leaned into him, enjoying this feeling of protection. Feeling vulnerable around him wasn't so bad.

"Yes, I recall." He played with her hair, twirling it around his finger.

"Magic has to do with us…remember those dreams?"

"Yes."

"Those were not dreams sweetheart…they were memories, embedded memories. This life we have…now. It's temporary. We are under a curse. The life we had together, the last one…we didn't get our happy ending we were entitled to. I'm not sure what happened…well, I was told what happened, from a non trusting source. Everyone in this town…they all were in that life as well. We're not even on the map. Only I and one source know. I am just waiting…waiting for this to pass. Not sure how to end it. Did you dream of chipping that cup?" Belle looked at him, shocked and amazed.

"How did you know?"

"Because, I was there. That was me…you saw me sitting at a table right?"

"Yes…this is so crazy!" Belle quickly looked up and kissed him on the cheek, then leaned back in.

"There had to be some reason why I was so drawn to you, now I have it well…almost figured out."

"You will in time, dearie."

Belle yawned, even though she drank the whole cup already. She wondered if he accidently made decaf.

"Wow…do I feel like an idiot," she muttered to him. Belle got up this time, lightly pulling at his sleeve to follow. He got up, his placed his arms around her, just so he could feel her.

"It's ok dearie, I was young and crazy myself."

"You…nooo. You seem so calm…it's gets me paranoid, kind of like a serial killer." Mr. Gold laughed.

"You know what they say about the quiet, calm people…there the scariest to be dealt with….we bottle it all up and wait to wreak havoc when the time is right." Belle laughed. It felt so good to laugh. It was sincere this time. Everything was sincere, the kisses, the embraces, the touching, the laughing…the words.

"Oh. Mr. Gold, I'd love to stay…but I'm exhausted. As you know…I had a stressful weekend." He understood.

"Me to dearie…I forgot something, that's why I came by. Funny how we run into each other so much?"

Mr. Gold separated himself from her. Belle was disappointed. She loved the embrace he had on her. He took his arm and held her close, lifting up her chin to look up at him with the other.

"All is forgiven then," he asked.

"Of course," she replied. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. He stopped and looked at her.

"Do you smell apple pie, dearie…" Belle chucked at his question, she didn't want to indulge anymore of her little 3 shot misadventure.

"mmm, no. Your going crazy," she mocked. Belle returned him a quick kiss. They just stood there, holding each other, he twirled her hair in her fingers again. Simply looking down at her.

Belle unlocked the door and left, Mr. Gold trailing behind. He quickly met his lips with hers, then left.

"Good night Mr. Gold…I will see you tomorrow. If you don't give me your first name…I may have to make one up for you…you wouldn't like it very much." She left hearing his laughter trailing behind her.

Belle felt warm, safe, content and happy. Four feelings she always had with Mr. Gold. As Belle walked past the alley, she heard rustling.

"Hello," she asked. _Must have been a squirrel or some animal scampering by. _

Belle was over at her door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was about to turn around, eager to talk to Mr. Gold. It wasn't Mr. Gold…it was the person she wanted to see least at this moment. It was Gaston. What on earth was he doing over here by the shop?

"Sooo, Mr. Gold huh?"

"I'm sorry," Belle asked, confused.

"I thought you were choosing me. I saw you in the shop, he put candles on to…how touching." He stated. Belle didn't like the venom in his voice. Taking her keys out of her purse, she corrected him.

"What I do with Mr. Gold is none of your concern. Why don't have a talk, so were on the same page?"

Her offer threw him off.

"Okay."

They went near the wall, by the alley behind her car.

"See Gaston…I need to clarify something. I owe you an apology."

"Um…ok?"

"I was…I was not myself. Something happened with Mr. Gold and I, then you came over out of nowhere. To get my mind of him, I took your offer…and I thank you for it, if you like, I can pay you back for that night."

"I don't get it," he said. This made Belle feel awkward and guiltier. She tried to sugar coat it as much as she can.

"Mr. Gold and I…we share something special. It wouldn't be right for me to lead you on like that. I am sorry. I don't feel anything for you Gaston. Were two different people. There are so many girls who think you're great. Give them a chance, and you will see. You…you have a good night."

Belle turned, wanting to leave him to his thoughts, to figure things out. She felt a hand on her wrist, tightening the grip. She winced in pain, and uttered in agony as he pulled her in the alley.

"See Belle, heres the thing…" He threw her sideways into the brick wall. She did her best to stand, but stars floated all over her vision, clouding her judgment of balance. He grabbed her neck, and pushed her shoulder into the wall, to hold her in place…to watch her suffer.

" I am so much better than any guy in this town. You are being stupid. I have been trying my hardest-"

He held on to her neck tighter, digging his fingers into her shoulders.

"My hardest to make you realize… I was at that party, I saw you, you bitch, with that slut you call a friend!" Belle whimpered and begged.

"Please…let go of me, i'm begging you."

He let go of her shoulder…so he could have a free hand to punch her as hard as he could, into her stomach. Belle gagged.

"uh…please…stop," she gasped.

"You cut our time short, so you can surpass me to be with other guys...that's just not how things work Belle. Your mine. If I have to take more time, I will, to show you. He punched her on the side of her head. She cried out in agony.

"I… I only went on one date with you…" she stuttered. He dug his hand in her other shoulder. The pain seared into her chest. She struggled to breath.

"That's all it takes, beautiful. I don't like waiting, you made me wait long enough."

"Go-" she started.

"What…are you calling for Mr. Gold…he's not here, I have you aaaall to myself. Belle looked up into his eyes. It was as if the devil took over.

"No…go…to hell!" Belle struggled, but his tall stocky frame was too much for her.

He threw her down, kicking her in her chest and ribs, then spat on her.

"We will discuss this another time." He walked away. Leaving her for dead. He walked around her car, looked at her, waiting for eye contact. She looked up at him, and then cried as he took out his key and turned around, digging and sliding his key in her beautiful car as he left, laughing.

"Stupid bitch," she heard echoing in the distance.

"Help…Belle pleaded, as hard as she could. She was so winded, her chest burned, she wanted to vomit. Her head felt like a ton, she wanted to lay there, feeling so weak. Belle took out her phone and dialed the station. Officer Swan picked up.

"Officer Swan…I am in a alley, by the pawn shop. I am in so much pain…please…please help me." Belle let out a sigh and passed out.

Fairytale land

Belle was on a tall ladder, fifty steps high to be exact. Rumpel sat at his wheel. Doing what he did best, spinning hay into gold.

"You look lovely today," he called out to Belle. He didn't see it, but she smiled.

"Thank you Rumpel. I like it when you show me your sweet side."

He giggled and looked at her. She didn't notice. He just observed her. She put so much effort into her work. When he first brought her to his home, he thought he would have a diva on his hands, her hands were so soft, as if she never laid a finger. The first day, she worked, figuring things out for herself, never complaining. Even on the days she was exhausted, she still managed to make him meals fit for a king. He could then see why Gaston was so motivated to take her. Belle didn't have to worry about that now. Gaston was sitting in a vase, on the table, in the form of a rose.

Rumpel got up and walked over to her, tea in his hand. He sipped as he looked up, enjoying the view.

Belle felt his presence and looked down.

"Do you want something…you should ask you know, I can't read your mind Rumpel."

"No, just looking at a beautiful girl…working." Belle giggled. She couldn't take the vast amounts of flattery, even though he told so many sweet nothings, every day.

"Oh…your to much," she replied. Belle went back to work, hemming the top of a curtain. She could have made it easier by taking it down, but she felt bad enough ripping one off his wall in the first place.

The clasp of her necklace broke, falling, landing on the step her feet were on. Rumple tried to reach for it.

"Dearie, your necklace…"

"Oh…my," she said, feeling her chest, noticing no chain. She moved to get it, not hearing his warnings telling her to stop. She stepped on the chain before he could grab it out of harms way. She lost her footing and fell of the ladder. Wide-eyed, he threw his cup out of his hands to catch her. She fell down to quick, he missed. Belle landed on the ground. Rumple watch in horror and her head slammed down with a thud, knocking her out cold.

"Belle…Dearie…my girl?"

He went up to her, kneeling on the ground, cradling her in his arms, he felt something sticky and wet. He lifted his hand back carefully, dreading to see what it was. His hand covered in her blood.

He took her to his room. The rest of the night, he took care of Belle. It was the first night in many years he abandoned his spinning wheel. He just sat next to her, like she did to him when he was sick. Trying to conjure a spell to wake her up. He wanted to try the "True Love's kiss, but he was paranoid she would not want him,lsoing his wealth and power... being a normal man.

**Yep...you know it...reviews please. I thrive off reviews. Thanks for staying with the drawn out, long story. :)**


	9. Sanctuary

**Hey all, sorry it's not alot, been getting the "block." Thinking of making the next chapter of Gastons ass kicking. Anyone had anything they like to bring to the table, please do so or hold you peace. My inbox is open. lol. Please review. :)**

Officer Swan sat in the ER, helplessly watching one of the sweetest girls she knew…sleeping in the hospital bed. Swan pulled a chair beside Belle, she looked at her, and pitied her. _"Halloween, of all the nights," _Swan thought.

"Damn girl…what happened to you. You poor thing," she said to Belle. Swan pulled out her cell and called Belle's home. No answer. Emma groaned. She knew who the best 2nd choice was. Mr. Gold. Maybe he could help her find someone to help Belle.

"Mr. Gold…hi, it's Emma, sorry I'm calling so late, I could use some help. It's Belle. She had an accident. Not sure what happened….I, don't, know! Do you have another contact for her dad; I know he has a loan with you, could his number be in your database? I don't know what to do. No, she's not in a coma, but, she's pretty out right now…ok, I'll see ya in a few…room 212." She hung up and sat back in the chair.

Within 5 minutes, Emma heard the tapering of a cane, then a knock. She looked up, Mr. Gold stood in the door way, looking at Belle, trying to look calm and collect. He stood on the other side, touching Belle's cheek, locking down at her, losing his surroundings.

"She's so lovely…isn't she, inside and out…" In a instant, she realized what was going on between them. The look in his eyes, the tears held back, his aura, seething out anger. He took a breath and looked at Emma.

"What happened to her, Ms. Swan?"

"Don't know Mr. Gold. Why…do you want to know?"

"We…just please tell me. My answer is less important."

"Are you helping her out, when she wakes up?"

"Yes," he said through gritted teeth. "Now…please, tell me." Emma crossed her arms, looked to the hallway.

She was found in an alley, passed out. It looks as if she's been attacked. Luckily no broken bones, her bruises are horrendous. She pretty much has bruises from her head to her hips. I picked up when she called. All she said was, "in a alley, in pain…by the pawnshop."

"So, when did she call? When did this happen." Emma saw Mr. Gold's hand was shaking, not out of fear, but something else.

"A hour ago." Emma went from Belle to him. Emma didn't like how he carried himself…like he was holding himself back from killing.

"Why didn't you call sooner, Ms. Swan?"

"Mr. Gold…there's a process involved, they took her in as soon as they could, then processed her info. Iike the exams, her address, birthdate, you know, all that."

He nodded in agreement.

"Is there anything else you need from her?"

"Now that you're here…no. Have a good night. Oh! When she wakes up, have her call me, I can't make an arrest if I don't have a lead. I'll go over there, but I doubt I will find anything. Good night, Mr. Gold." Before he could say his farewell, she was gone.

He went over to the chair Emma was sitting in. He held her hand and sighed.

"_My sweet Belle, my love…who did this to you,"_ he whispered. That night, Mr. Gold became the devil of StoryBrooke. The darkness he fought, so hard, all these years came back. This time he welcomed it with open arms.

A few hours later

Belle woke up with a splitting headache, barely able to move her body. She looked around, white walls, IV machine, t.v up in the corner, a small desk. Belle was fearful...until she felt a weight on her lap and hand. She looked down. Mr. Gold was hunched over her, hanging out of his chair, holding her hand, snoring. Feeling content, smiling, as she laid back down.

"Mr. Gold…wake up!" She nudged his shoulder, paranoid he didn't like to be rudely awakened.

"Hym…ahem…Belle!" He quickly sat back, and looked at her. He hunched in again, to hug her, then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek."

"Sweetheart…how are you feeling?" Belle looked confused, unsure what to say.

"I, how did I get here?"

"Ms. Swan took you in."

"How long was I out for?" He took out his pocket watch, then put it away.

"Four hours, dearie."

"Oh." She took his hand and held it.

"What happened dearie, were you robbed? I feel horrible, I should have made sure you went in your car and left. I'm normally not so careless."

Belle propped herself up, groaning in pain. She rubbed her right shoulder, discovering pain, she peered into her gown. A straight row of 4 black bruises. Then she remembered, Gaston dug his fingers there. She knew she had to talk, but wouldn't enjoy it. Belle went back to looking at Mr. Gold.

"Mr. Gold…I need to tell you something…promise you wont hate me."

"That's not even possible Dearie." She nodded taking a breath.

"When I thought you…you know, didn't want me around, I spend a few hours with Gaston, thinking that's all I would have. I went to a movie and walked with him in the park. Then I went to a party with Ruby, then I saw you, I left. Gaston caught up with me. He…was furious. Thinking I was his to have. He…-" She sobbed. Mr. Gold stood up, leaned in and held her close, trying to calm her down. After she subsided, he sat back down, still holding her hand.

"He beat me, he grabbed me, punched me in the stomach and the head, slammed me into the wall, and pushed me down, kicking me in the ribs." She let out her tears. She couldn't hold back.

"I'm so scared, I don't want to go home, he may know where I live."

Mr. Gold looked into space, erringly plotting something sinister. Belle didn't even notice, she tried to calm herself down.

"Mr. Gold, can I have your number? My dad's on a fishing trip…I'm all alone all week." She was about to continue, but then he cut her off.

"Why don't you stay with me, for the rest of the week. You'll be okay there." Belle smiled in agreement.

The doctor came in. Mr. Gold left to give them privacy. After a few minutes, Mr. Gold saw him leave. That was his cue to come back in. Belle winced in pain as she sat up.

"The doctor said I can be discharged." He nodded and helped her out. She blushed knowing the only thing between him and her was her hospital gown and undergarments.

"I…I need to get dressed," she stated. Mr. Gold walked out to give her privacy. Fully dressed, Belle stepped out of the room and met him in the hall. Now that they were in full lighting, he noticed her get up fully this time.

"Wow…you, what were you trying to be exactly?" Mr. Gold looked at her outfit as they walked out of the building, to his car.

"Not sure, last minute, I felt angry at the moment, Ruby helped me pick it out." Mr. Gold didn't like it to much, it reminded him of a women he knew, who dressed like that, so evil so dark on a daily basis.

It was long silent drive home. Not long time wise, but it seemed like forever in the moment. Belle felt so much guilt for how she behaved tonight. The only occourance she loved about this night, was being with Mr. Gold. She was alittle nervous , wondering if he expected her to do anything living in his house.

Observing Mr. Gold seemed to be in a weird state, not hurt, or upset, but disturbingly calm. How did he stay calm all the time…so quiet and content. Sometimes she wondered if he even felt pain. He stared out of the windshield, concentrated on the road. His greyish brown locks in the way of his eyes, he barely blinked. His hand gripping the wheel so hard, his knuckles were white. His black tie was slightly undone, like he threw it on in an instant. Belle turned back to sitting straight forward. She didn't want to see what would happen if he looked back. But she didn't like the tension either.

"Mr. Gold…did I anger you in some way…I didn't start this fight I had. I tried to tell him to go, I didn't want him. He just-" Mr. Gold cut her off.

"Oh, it's not you, I'm having a bit of fun right now…"

"Huh," her tone confused.

"I am having fun planning on what I will be doing to him. See Dearie, there are three types of people I my life that don't deserve to get a hand laid on to them…no matter how bad they are…women, children, and most of all, the girl I love." He looked at her, then tore his gaze away when she looked back at him.

"Don't worry about telling Swan what happened just yet…I have something to take care of. Just wait for me to tell you."

"But I have to get a restraining order for him."

"See, that's where I come in my sweetheart…I am and will be the restraining order." Belle felt sick in her stomach, not from the bruises and pain, but from what he implied with his wrath.

They went into Belles home. Mr. Gold sat in the parlor downstairs while Belle was on the upper lever packing enough for a week. She quickly took out some pliers and fixed the chain to her necklace, the put it on again. They then left for his home.


	10. That's the last of him

Belle struggled out of his car, trying to hide her pain as she struggled with her suitcase. Behind her, two hands pulled her away. She looked at him, he was laughing at her battle with a inanimate object.

"I think you had enough challenges for tonight, dearie. They walked side by side to his porch, leading to a big, three story Victorian home. He opened up the door stepping to the side. Belle walked in and couldn't believe what she saw; so many random antiques, nicely tailored furniture, maps along the wall…but no t.v.

"Come follow me dearie," he requested. He led her up the stairs, into a large hall. They went to the bedroom in the corner.

Mr. Gold went over to the bed and grabbed the sheets back, then propping pillows. Belle went into the bed, he tucked her in.

"I will go get you some tea, and some pain killers." Before Belle could say anything, he was gone.

Mr. Gold came back in with his things. She was drifting into a sleep. _"Well, I guess I will leave her to sleep."_ He crept away, then heard her.

"Mr. Gold…don't go. Where are you going?" He turned around with a smile. He sat on the bed, straight, against the head board. He grabbed the tea and pills. Belle took the two pills and washed it down with some tea. She tried to sit up as best as she could, so she could lean into him. He put his arm around her, simply stroking her hair.

"My Belle…you're safe now." Within 20 minutes, she was sound asleep. He carefully laid her flat, then kissed her on the lips. Then went to his shed. It was time to show a certain someone not to hurt his precious Belle.

Mr. Gold opened his combination lock, then flicked the switch on the wall. He got what he needed, some rope off the wall, a switch blade and roll of duct tape out of the drawer, and a box filled with non latex gloves. He reminded himself to grab lemon juice out of his fridge, and his steel toed boots on his way out.

Mr. Gold went up to his room, carefully not to wake bell, she was the last person that needed to know where he was going. Mr. Gold opened up his walk in closet. _Hymmm, black shirt…nooo, brown…no…the violet one maybe…no, ah, this is it! _He took out a gray dress shirt, with a burgundy tie. This was the gray shirt, only worn on special occasions, and this was a very, very special occasion.

He swiftly sneaked her phone out of her purse, sliding out the keyboard, looking for Gaston's number. _"Oh, good, she programmed it. My dearie, you are making this too easy. I was hoping for a challenge." _Quickly, he sent a text message to Gaston.

"_Come meet me at the old hunting cabin in the forest, Mr. Gold is asleep. Let's spend some time together, be there in one hour. No earlier, no later. Love you, Belle."_

Mr. Gold deleted the outgoing message after he sent it, then blocked the number in her phone. After this, he won't be bugging Belle anymore. Mr. Gold smiled knowing he would have her all to himself. Just as it should be. He checked his bag once more.

He pulled into the long driveway, shutting off his Cadillac. He sat up in the cabin, in a corner, reading a newspaper by candle light, so calm, so collective, emerged in darkness. After twenty minutes, He saw a figure emerging up the path, he blew out the candle. He heard the door slam, and footsteps belonging to a stocky tall man. _"Looks like my company has arrived, for a stupid boy, he sure follows through on commands."_

"Belle," Gaston whispered. Mr. Gold tapped on the wall, Mr. Gold hopped down on the floor. Gaston turned to see "her." Instead he saw though the moon light, it was Mr. Gold. Then he saw a crowbar slam at his head then blacked out.

Mr. Gold got started on Gaston. Ever so gracefully, he pulled his arms over his head, tying tightly, securing the rope around his wrists, being sure not to do it too loosely. He did the same to his feet. Mr. Gold let out an amused, sinister laugh. Oh, how he was having such a good time! He then cut off a 7 inch strip off the duct tape with his switch blade. He put it on Gaston's mouth. Being the organized man Mr. Gold was, he set his switch blade to his right, , made sure his steel toed boots were securely tied, then put the lemon juice by his switch blade. Then he lit his little candle and continued with his paper, sitting on a random chair her found in the corner earlier.

Gaston woke up shortly, then started screaming. It didn't bother Mr. Gold one bit. It was muffled was the tape after all.

"Sssshhhh," Mr. Gold said, while putting on some non-latex gloves.

"Let's not make a fuss, shall we. I simply want to talk…then maybe kill you." Mr. Gold got up, he didn't need his cane this time.

"See, I know…you hurt my sweet , little Belle. She was pretty shaken up, he started. Pacing small steps around Gaston.

"It's funny…hold on." Mr. Gold got out a cigar, lit it up and had a few puffs. He then continued.

"It's funny how you think, it's okay to beat a woman. Such, divine creatures they are, they have more emotions, they give life…well, we help, but in the end, they come out with the final product. It's such a shame your mother sacrificed her's, for your sorry ass," venom in his voice.

"What was her name….Mary? Oh yes, Mary. Such a lovely woman. Made the best cakes, I would look forward to it every year, you know…the farmers market? He cleared his throat.

"See Gaston, were going to have an agreement, not sure if you can live, it's entirely up to you." Mr. Gold knelt down. He took his switch blade out, the uncapping the lemon juice. Mr. Gold lifted the switch blade to Gaston's arm. Gaston's eyes, full of tears bulged out. Mr. Gold cocked his head to the side, barely blinking, trying to figure out where to slice first. He took Gastons arms, knee in his chest to hold him down, digging four vertical cuts into the inner parts of his arms. Gaston did his best, and gave his all, to endure the pain. He was immobilized. He couldn't escape no matter how hard he tried. Mr. Gold knew how to tie some pretty good knots. After he did his 8 carvings into Gaston's arm, he stood back up, looking down at him, with his hands elegantly clasped behind his back…thinking. He needed to take a break. Taking out the business section of his newspaper, he sat back onto the chair. Gaston wriggled and let out muffled yells, probably profanities.

Eyes still on his paper, he spoke. "Now, now, let me take a break. Must you be so impatient? Gaston struggled more, almost amusing Mr. Gold, flopping around like a fish out of water. After a few minutes, Mr. Gold became annoyed at his victim's antics.

"I'm telling you boy…this is your last warning. You just can't wait, can you? Must you have to ruin my fun?" He looked down at him, with a sinister look, evil in his eyes, a smile you'd only see in your worst nightmares, the most emotion Gaston seen out of him since he was gagged and bound.

Mr. Gold sighed as he neatly folded his paper back into fourths. He reached down and grabbed the lemon juice, and his switch blade.

"More cuts, ok then…If you insist," he said, as if everything was normal.

Mr. Gold got back on the ground, knee back on his chest, other foot for balance, slicing in two more cuts in his arm. He yawned, sat back on his chair. Gaston whimpered, tears in his eyes, begging for mercy with his muffled wails.

"Sssshhhh," Mr. Gold said. He kept wailing, and moaning, and crying. Tsking Gaston, he rose up, standing over him once more.

"Well, aren't we a little feisty?" He kicked his boot as hard as he could, into his ribs. Gaston let out a scream.

"No…hush, you!" Leaning on his cane.

"When I was a your age, we got any sort of whiff, a girl we cared about got slapped around, we had a field day teaching the offender a lesson, we would have hell of a good time. You younger people are so soft now a days.

Mr. Gold grabbed the lemon juice, spilling it carelessly on his Gaston's open wounds. He reacted with a miserable, muffled scream.

He knelt down, watching with joy, how his victim, his prey was in such torment.

"Do you like that pain…I planned it out just for you." He let out a small giggle.

"Gaston, isn't this fun?" He still moaned in pain, so much pain, he could barely stay conscience.

"What's that, you want more fun? Well then…we shall have more fun." He picked up the lemon juice again, squeezing the bottle, aiming in his eyes. He smiled as he heard his victim screaming as if he suffered the pain of a slow lingering death, and the fact that he wet his pants.

Mr. Gold knelt down, cutting one deep line across the veins on Gaston's wrists. Really checking, to be sure, the blood flowed out. Gaston still flopped around like a dying suffocating fish. Mr. Gold was enjoying every moment of it.

He grabbed his boot, kicked him hard as he could, 6 times in a row, until his victim fell limp. He left. He job was done. He untied Gaston, putting everything back in his bag. His motive was to make him look like he slit his wrists, he was so distraught that he cried non stop, thus the red, swollen marks around his eyes, and bleed to death…he had succeeded.


	11. I can love you, if you like

Belle woke up in the afternoon the next day. Disappointment in her heart when she didn't see Mr. Gold next to her, or hear his footsteps in the house. He had to be at the shop.

Belle wondered if she should make something to eat downstairs, or go down to the diner. _The diner it is!_

She needed some catching up to do with Ruby. She went through her purse for her phone. Odd…it was not in the usual pocket. Eh, she was sore last night, and very out of it. The thought blew over her mind as she stripped down and picked out something to wear out of her bag.

A navy blue wrap around dress, with suede boots. It was the only thing on a warm day like this to cover the finger print sized bruises on her shoulders and chest. She shuddered at that night, it had to only be five to ten minutes, him beating her, but it seemed like a eternity when you're the victim.

"_Note to self, get myself some mace on the way."_ Another thought crossed her mind….where was her car? Hopefully it wasn't towed. Thanks to Ruby and her misadventures, half the town knew that big, attention grabbing car was hers. As much as Belle liked walking, she was not in the mood for it. Luckily the diner was only five streets away from this place.

Belle wrote out a note telling Mr. Gold where she went, set it on the kitchen table and left. Belle felt everyone was staring at her. "_What has gotten into these people lately,"_ wondering to herself.

Belle stopped in the diner. Ruby didn't have her usual happy persona,she was…off balance and seemed to be deep in thought. Ruby walked over to meet Belle across the bar.

"Hey girl, did you find out what ever happened to him?" Belle was confused at Ruby's question.

"You know, Gaston," Ruby said handing Belle her usual coffee. Belle nearly dropped her cup, tears welling in her eyes. Her whole body shaking. Ruby was taken aback by her friend's reaction.

"Belles, did I do something-," Ruby asked.

"No, I think there are things we need to tell each other…in private, Belle interrupted. Ruby told her to wait a minute, so she can talk to her Grandma.

Ruby came back, descending off the stairs, back to Belle. She put an arm around Belle, trying to ease her frenzy.

"Come of sweetie; let's go for a walk around the block. You look like you need to get something off your chest." Belle nodded her head in agreement.

The street wasn't as crowded as earlier when Belle came into Granny's. She scanned the area, hoping no one would see and hear her.

"Ruby…can I tell you my part first?" Fiddling with her charm bracelet, she said "sure."

"Okay Ruby…remember Halloween?" 

"Yeah?" Belle took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"Remember when I dropped you off?" Ruby shook her head. _"Did I have the hangover of a century," _Ruby thought. 

"Well, Gaston did something bad to me; he caught up with me in that alley." Ruby quit tinkering with the bracelet, and stopped in her tracks, yanking Belle to stop. Ruby was about to cry now. Dreading on what she was about to hear, something horrible to a friend, nearly a sister.

"What did he do?" Belle looked down at the ground. It was harder then she thought.

"He assaulted me," Belle replied. She pulled back the fabric, revealing the row of bruises on her right shoulder, and then did it to the other. Tears welled in Ruby's eyes. It was too much for her to take. Ruby embraced Belle. Belle could feel the chocked sobs coming from Ruby.

"It's ok Belle, you won't have to worry anymore. That son of a bitch is gone."

"Gone…what?" Belle was so confused. Ruby let go and looked at Belle.

"You don't know? He…he's dead." Belle nearly fell backwards.

"What on earth," Belle trailed off.

"He killed himself…slit his wrists." Belle felt her legs buckle underneath her, blackness taking over her mind, her pulse rapidly beating into her whole body….

She heard Ruby in the distance, screaming her name and for help.

Fairytale land

Belle woke up, groaning from this headache she got from her fall. She peered around for him. He wasn't in sight. She quickly stripped down and put on a dress that was laid out for her on a chair.

Belle searched all over the castle for Rumplestiltskin. He was nowhere to be found. She decided on the back court yard. He had to be there, where else would he be?

At the foot of the entrance to the courtyard…she looked into the distance and saw a silhouette of a man skipping rocks.

Belle carefully treaded over, holding her skirts, trying to not ruin the hem of her new dress. He looked up and turn around, after hearing some motion behind him on the grass.

He smiled and sat back down. Belle sat beside him, they both staring ahead at the water.

Belle turned, meeting his gaze. He wasn't smiling, just simply looking at her.

"Why the long face," she asked. He kept gazing at her, still at a loss for words. It could have been the possibility he was losing hope to her waking up, or how breathtaking she looked in the dress he picked out for her.

He wanted to try "true loves kiss." He wanted her badly, but no matter how many little signs she gave him, or that game of pretend, when she "professed" her love, the little laughs, flirty retorts, and the tiny little gestures, such as playing with his hair, or adjusting a sleeve or collar here and there…he still wasn't sure if she wanted him back. He wasn't sure if she even wanted him as a normal man. He always thought he was homely as a regular man, before all of this evil and power consumed him.

But it could have been how angelic and breath taking she looked in that new dress and how her hair, usually pulled half way up in some style, was loose this time. He took in every detail; the sun shining on her exposed face, shoulders, neck and arms. The rays also bringing out the subtle copper highlights in her mahogany hair, her dress looked almost of a beautiful queens, loosely off her shoulders, the blue sapphires sewn into the rim of her bodice, the gold ribbon to border her stomacher, her plunging neckline, her flared out elbow length sleeves, the general color, dark royal blue, seemed to bring out her teal eyes, to almost sapphires on their own. What made him melt the most was the kindness and caring she portrayed in her expression.

"Rumpel," she tried again for his attention. He finaly spoke.

"Yes, dearie?" She fiddled with her necklace as usual.

"How long was I out for?" He raised his eye brow, doing the math in his mind.

"About three days. You had a rough fall, sweet heart, I was wondering if you awoke. I was lonely, I have plenty of gold though. Too much peace and quiet without you around." She smiled at his playful insult.

"So…you took care of me, when it comes down to it."

"Yes, Dearie." Belle turned away, so he couldn't see the heat searing in her and the extreme gratitude.

"Rumpel"?

"Yes?" She looked back into his eyes."

"Have you ever had a girl with you here in this castle besides me?"

"No dearie, just you. I am very picky about the company I have." Belle smiled, her heart fluttered.

He looked at her trying to figure out what she was implying.

"I wanted to thank you for the dress, it's beautiful…it's touching how you went out of your way to do that…for me. It was very sweet of you." She leaned in, giving him a sincere, quick, friendly peck on his cheek. His mouth flinched. He didn't want to show her how much that little kiss lifted his soul, trying to hide his smile. She turned her torso to him, adjusting his collar. It was her tactic, to get close to him, it seemed that's all she could ever get.

Her eyes still on his collar, she spoke. "So you have been all alone these years, with no one to show you they care about you…or love you?" He looked away so she couldn't see the hurt in his face she unintentionally caused.

"Just as you guessed," he replied. She could hear the sorrow and loneliness from his voice. Slowly, she opened her arms, carefully embracing him, leaning into his collar. She then offered him something he couldn't turn down.

"I can love you…if you like."


	12. What's my name?

**OKay peeps, i'm getting this crazy one to a close. It was a blast, and I thank you all for your help. I will be focusing on my new story, "Her name is Jade Miller." I hope you like the ending...I hate writing endings, due to the meaning behind it, it's over. BTW...Ruby may be out of character, but put yourself in her shoes, she seen her new found best friend though thick and thin, went to jail with her, and is scared for her...this is the girl who faced a wolf, got eatten and survived. lol." When we all get into situations, we buck up and get brave. **

**(There are these weird symbol like things in the story. Can't get rid of them. Sorry.)**

The blinding sunrays woke Belle up. She really needed to quit making a habit of waking up in a bed from blacking out.

There was a knock on the door. She assumed it would be Mr. Gold. It was…he brought up breakfast; a double stack of high, fluffy pancakes, fruit bowl, a cup of coffee, and a rose in a cylinder like silver tube. At a loss for words, all she could do was show her gratitude through a smile

"I wasn't sure what you like, so, here you are Dearie," he said, placing the tray gently on the table. He moved over to the edge of her bed and sat.

"How are you feeling," he asked. Belle shrugged. "Alright I guess. I was fine until I received news of him." He seemed to pick up quickly on what she was getting at.

"Yes…such an unfortunate event." He wanted to say something else, but he was to occupied keeping his smile of satisfaction off his face. He couldn't manage, she saw. Fear and suspicion in her voice.

"Why are you smiling?" He leaned in towards her, not caring about her morning breath., gave her a quick hard kiss, holding her hair back. Then he got up. She looked at him, still waiting to explain himself.

"As I said before Dearie, such an unfortunate event." He laughed softly, sending chills down her spine. He got up, still looking at her.

"I will be home around 7'o clock. I would sincerely appreciate it if we spent the evening together…if you don't mind." Belle couldn't figure out if it was a question or command.

"Oh, by the way…Ruby wanted me to give this to you." He bent down at his feet, handing her a large purple gift bag. "It's a care package…sweet girl." Belle hesitantly took it, she was a bit freighted at Mr. Gold at the moment. He knelt down, kissing her on the forehead this time.

"Make yourself at home, I love you." Then he left.

Belle waited until she heard the front door shut and lock downstairs, and then she eagerly opened her gift bag. She looked at the note.

_Belle's,_

_You gotta quit injuring yourself, honey! I got you some stuff…lots of stuff. Feel better, love you…call me!_

__Rubes._

Belle pulled out three pieces of reading material. A Glamour magazine, a book on Camaros, and a readers digest. She put them to the side. How did she know what her favorite magazines were? Then Belle pulled out 5 candy bars. She laughed at the oddness of it. Then she felt something silky, pulling it out, she blushed. It was a short night gown, attached on it was a post it note.

"Cus I know you like old men…give em a run for his money! ;)" Belle shook her head in disbelief. That Ruby was a crazy one. Her laughter almost turned to tears when she saw her last gift. It was a shiny cluster of metal. Belle picked it up, she almost chocked a sob while inspecting it, it was so touching.

The sterling silver bracelet…with three pendants, a rose, a race car, and a half of a broken heart saying "Best." It was a best friend's bracelet. She put it on, feeling proud. Belle couldn't wipe her smile off her face for the rest of the day.

At the pawnshop

Mr. Gold was wrapping up for the day. Hearing someone come in, he said, "were closed, come back at eight."

"I'm not here as a customer." Mr. Gold looked up at the persistent person.

"Ruby…what can I do for you then?" She stopped at the counter, forcing herself to look him bravely in the eyes.

"I have something interesting to bring to your attention…two things actually."

"Go on," he said.

"First thing, it's more of a gripe, why didn't you tell me Belle was assaulted by him?" I'm her best friend, I feel by that, I am entitled to know these things. Here's the second…I find it odd how Gaston is found dead in a cabin, I will also add that this happened within 24 hours of Belle getting hurt." She finally got the nerve, starring into his eyes, with an accusation.

"I know you…Mr. Gold, iv'e seen and heard things you done, living in this town my whole life. You don't seem to be taking this coincidence very seriously. According to Belle, I am the only one besides you that knows about the order of event's that taken place. So…what do you think I'm implying, because I honestly don't want someone like her, I care about, who is pretty much a sister to me…living with a killer."

"Belle is quite safe with me," he began. "I will confess, you are too smart and observant to be a waitress, you should be a detective." He smiled evilly. "You really are good at finding the truth. Do you know what i'm implying Miss Ruby?"

"I'll tell you what Mr. Gold…lets make a deal."

"Keep going," he said, looking very interested.

"I will not mention this conspiracy theory to anyone, when you see me at the diner, I will act like nothing happened, I wont know about anything when it comes to him. This all for a price…you lower my Grandmother's rent in half. I really, really care about Belle. I really feel bad blackmailing you, but I am doing it because I want to see how much you really care for her as well."

"Deal," he simply said, holding out his hand. She shook it.

"I'm serious Mr. Gold…I felt lost until I found Belle. She had helped me in so many ways. Don't let me down…to many people have already."

"You have my word," he confirmed. She nodded her head before leaving.

"By the way Ruby…" She turned around.

"I like this brave side of you, nice job…well done."

"I have it in me…I reserve it for certain events, like this, iv'e dealt with scarier beings in my past" She turned and walked out.

Mr. Golds home.

Belle exhausted herself mentally looking at all the antiques, books, and who knows what in his home. She couldn't get over why a man like him would have so many things in such a big home. She looked at the clock on the wall.. 8:30. Well, look's like Mr. Gold didn't want to go through with his plans…disappointing. Belle decided to turn in for the night. She put on her new nightgown. She craned her neck into the hallway calling his name.  
>"Mr. Gold…are you home?" Silence answered back. Belle went to the end of the hall, to the bathroom to brush her teeth, hair, and take off her makeup from this morning. She checked again in the hall for him. No one answered back.<p>

Belle walked down the hall way, yawning, thinking about that article on that movie she was planning to see, in her magazine. She heard creaking on the floorboards.

"You should be so lucky I am not another man …" Mr. Gold was right behind her, putting his arms around her, feeling the silk in his hands by her hips, working his way up to her waist. She forced herself to turn around, still enlaced in his arms.

"If I was, and saw you in that tiny little night dress, I would do the most inappropriate things to you," he bent down laying a soft kiss on her neck, then spoke to her. She nearly shuddered feeling his breath where the traces of his lingering kiss was. "Luckily for you…I am a gentleman." She pulled herself back up, innocence in her eyes, her aura oozing out seduction. She slowly loosened his black tie.

"But what if I wanted you to," she chided. He was a bit startled by her answer. She ran her hands down his upper body, feeling his tight chest underneath his rough, starchy fabric.

"So Mr. Gold…what's it going to be?" He looked at her with desire in his eyes. Gently, he pulled her over to the bed, throwing her down, then crawled on top of her. He held her wrists over her head, kissing her neck. Sweet agony consumed her body when he stopped and look down at her.

"You really need to learn my first name, you deserve to know by now, shall I refresh your memory…why don't I help you,- he said while quickly removing his shirt and the loosened tie. He pulled her hair back gently, leaving trails of kisses around her neck, then to her lips, then back around her neck. He moved his hand underneath her, trying to hold her tighter, and closer. She let out a small moan when she felt his cold, rough hands on her soft, warm back between her silky fabric.

She felt him move his hand up her dress, feeling her chest, then back down, slowly removing her panties.

"What's my name," he whispered into her ear.

"I don't know..." She undid his belt and somehow managed to quickly unbutton his pants one handed. Quickly he slide the rest of his clothes off, ripping off her dress in the process.

Agonizing pleasure made her compulsively open up her legs. He moved in between them. He kissed her…hard, so agressivly. She was loving how rough he was with her. She felt his tongue dancing with hers, sending so many forbidden feelings and urges through her.

"Please…please…take me," she begged. He continued kissing her, touching, caressing, anything and everything. She wanted to scream. Then something happened, so many things flooded back in her mind as he slid inside her, they moved together perfectly in unison.

So many things came back, when she watched him spin his wheel from the ladder, watching him sit at his table, them dancing, quick playful kisses, the tension, when they were on sitting on the bench by the river, when she offered her love to him. "I can love you, if you like," she said his name after that question, she remembered him taking her on the ground, from the bench, showing her how much he cared and loved her.

He was to experienced for her, she couldn't handle this sweet pain, almost convulsing from the pleasure of him rocking back and forth, in and out of her, kissing her where ever he could.

"What's my name, Dearie," he said through gasps. Belle couldn't take no more.

"Rumplestilskin," she screamed.

THE END

THIS IS MY FIRST KINK SCENE…BE KIND.


End file.
